


For the Love of Everything

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Dark, Death, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, Gags, Gen, Gentle Sex, Hallucinations, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Memories, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicide, Talking Animals, Thalmor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: Posting all of the little things my brain has come up with.Ranging in rating from G to ENotes will be posted at the beginning of each story. :)





	1. It's ok(RulindilxImani)

**Author's Note:**

> Rulindil and Imani have another run in with the Dominion. Imani has much more on the line this time. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Write a story starting with this line: Darling, stop.

'Darling, stop.'

The Breton shook as violent tremors ransacked her, eyes blackened by rage and survival, heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her mouth hung open as she sucked hungrily for air her racing heart and aching lungs searched for and blindly rejected. Warm wetness hung along her skin, her robes, and she could faintly register the developing stings and aches edging at the diminishing pool of adrenaline. 

Blinking rapidly Imani slowly lowered her raised arms, dragon steel katanas in each hand, and suddenly the scene before her overwhelmed her. Pain from her wounds and debilitating emotion flooded forward, and the Breton fell to her knees as her weapons crashed down against the crimson-soaked cobblestone road. As she heaved for air, she felt Rulindil place a gentle hand on her back, and the girl coughed before throwing up. 

'Breathe.'

His fingers laced gently through her black waves and held her hair back as she gulped for air that had evaded her since the fight began. Around laid the bodies of seven Thalmor, mauled and brutalized, appearing as they would after facing a group of vampires, a pack of werewolves, or ambushed by a tribe of Forsworn. 

Imani looked around and cried.

They had fallen to a single Breton girl. 

'Shh…it's ok.'

Rulindil pulled the shivering girl against him and the warmth of his restoration slid over her as she clung to him and muttered apologies between gasps for air. The Thalmor were still after them and they had very nearly taken Rulindil down. Imani, despite the notable swell of her stomach and the exhaustion plaguing her, reacted immediately. After the first had fallen the second had landed a glancing blow across her shoulder and Rulindil had cried out a shrill "NO!" and the Breton had lost control. 

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'

'Imani, calm yourself.'

His hand slid gently to the curve of her stomach and for a moment she was able to calm herself enough to focus on their "little tenant". Fear raced through her and the bite of the northern air seemed to freeze her through. She'd been so rash, so stupid, and she had been selfish. Irresponsible, unfit, dangerous; she wasn't fit to be the mother of their sweet little halfling. 

She bit back a sob and Rulindil frowned as he traced his hand around searching for signs that their little one was ok. 

Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_. 

A slight little flutter and a noticeable kick and the Breton exhaled sharply and the mer above her copied her as he exhaled into her wild black waves. He held her tighter and kissed her temple repeatedly and repeated his words over and over in relief. 

'It's fine. It's fine, Breton. It's ok.'

The Thalmor could hunt them to the end of time. They could try to kill them and they would continue to try but what the brainwashed Altmer didn't understand was there was a force greater than magic, strength, and superior breeding. A force that Elenwen hadn't counted on and one that would continue to fight until the day she had her chance to take the Ambassador down herself. 

And that was an expecting mama Breton.


	2. I Will Win(Vingalmo x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vingalmo didn't have the chance to thank her.(Mature)
> 
> I feel like Vingalmo is a character that needs more attention. Unprompted.

Camping had never been her favorite thing. It was…just too much nature. But her trip back across the sea from that desolate castle had taken far too long and the storm that had rolled in didn't help her any either. The Breton huffed from beneath the overhang and glared out at the dark landscape. 

And then the lightning flashed. 

Imani squeaked and scuttled back. Smashing herself against the stone the Breton yanked her knees up and held onto her legs as a flinch shot through her at the thunder, loud and unmuted in the open air, hurting her ears and making her heart race. 

She glanced out once more and felt her heart seize up. For a split second, a good 75 yards to the shore, she _swore_ she saw a set of vermillion eyes glowing bright in the darkness. The lightning flashed once more and the girl stiffened as the white light bathed the world in eerie contrast. The spot was empty. 

'…it's nothing.' 

The thunder cracked louder muting her screech. 

The Altmer appeared out of nowhere, hair hanging limply around his sharp features, mere feet away from her. The Breton shoved herself back and collided with the stone. 

'W-what are you doing here?!'

For a second the vampire simply stared at her, his features giving nothing away as to what he was feeling or thinking. And then his eyes sharpened as if he were seeing a most marvelous prize, hot and sultry, demanding and unmistakably dangerous. 

'You're bleeding.'

It was a simple statement. Two whole words. That would have meant nothing had he not been what he was. Imani blindly felt for her arm, not for a second taking her eyes off him, and felt herself pale when her fingers pressed against the bleeding scrape along her flesh. 

The elf moved closer, into her little natural tent of sorts, and the Breton quickly scooted the other way. 

'Get. Out.'

'I think not.'

Imani growled weakly, trying to muster up the bravery that the storm and the vampire had stolen, and grabbed for a rock to throw at him. The elf was on her before she could grab one. Imani's back hit the ground and her wrists were scooped up and pressed high above her head. 

'You were banished before I had the opportunity to properly thank you for returning Serana.'

Her nose scrunched slightly at the memory. He chuckled, a low husky purr, and bent his head down. Errant drops of rain dripped from his snowy hair making her flinch as they hit her skin and slid down to soak her already chilled furs. Try as she may, Imani couldn't deny that the Altmer-the vampire-was attractive. 

'Do you know,' his breath hit her throat and she realized *what* she was pinned under, 'that your little cowl can't hide all of you?' 

His lips danced along her skin and the Breton, in a moment of forgetfulness, squeaked. She felt his lips part in a smile. 

'Oh yes, little human. We vampires can smell more than blood. Emotions have their own unique odor. Your anger was tempting.' 

A hand trailed down her side and Imani bit her lip to stifle anymore damning noises. 

'Your unease enticing.'

Beneath the furs of her Forsworn armor his cold hand slid and Imani, despite her best attempts, whimpered at the growl that came from him. 

'And your tension…' a cool set of fingers slid through her folds, scorching in contrast to his temperature, and as he introduced a single finger into her heat the Breton felt her fight leave her. His lips parted against the junction of her neck and shoulder and she tensed. 

The elf growled once more in clear arousal. 

'Mouthwatering.' 

Vingalmo nipped at her skin making her flinch. His finger fucked against her gently, a sharp contrast from _who_ he was, the heel of his palm rubbing wonderfully against her clit. Imani tried to keep herself focused on the set of fangs nipping attentively against her neck but as the mer slid a second finger in alongside the first she felt her attention waver and completely focus on the sensations of the cool digits. 

'But it's your arousal…your arousal is more potent than your blood, your tension, anger, and unease. Little Breton, little Imani' his fingers curled harshly, almost painfully within her, and lost in the pleasure he was forcing upon her she arched sharply beneath him, head tossed back. 

'You can run. I will hunt you.' 

Vingalmo bit at the swell of her chest and called up a simple shock spell to his hand. 

'You can hide. I will find you.'

Imani whimpered beneath him and rocked her hips against his hand as she chased after the release he was tempting her with. 

'You can fight me.'

He released the spell into his fingers and the Breton's back bowed sharply. Vingalmo watched with burning red eyes as the girl cried out with her release, leaned down, and snarled against her ear. 

'I will always win.'


	3. It Was You(Rulindil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment between Rulindil and his daughter.

_"On the wondrous shores of a tropical isle lived a young boy. Every day as he sat in his classes or sat perched at his desk at home he'd find himself gazing longingly out of the windows. Past beaches of gold, trees of bright green, across the sea of cerulean blue he'd look._

_And dream._

_He'd heard so much of what the world was like outside the shores of his home. He longed to see for himself! His mother would tell him stories in the dark of night, after everyone else had fallen asleep; stories that would carry him of into dreams of vast forests, to the tops of mountains, over endless plains of gold._

_Those dreams faded away as he grew older and older. Finally he departed the island he called home but the burning fire he'd held in his heart was burning no brighter than the last embers of a blaze. He'd been conditioned, trained, disciplined that such joy and longing held no part of him._

_So decades passed by his blank stare; decades spent in those vast forests, in the presence of those mountains he used to dream of scaling that rose to touch the heavens above, and across those plains of fruitful gold._

_Somewhere deep inside and far away sat that little innocent spark within his heart. His heart that had been so hardened and long grasped in bitter cold. A spark he shouldn't have at all, but one that he couldn't let go of. Because even after all he'd suffered through, all he'd witnessed, all he was conditioned to be it was the one little sliver that grounded him._

_That kept him as sane as he could be._

_Outlandish._

_It was completely insane to say that holding such a streak of weak defiance and childish curiosity was one of sanity. But he couldn't bring himself to fully snuff out that tiny little flicker of light. To completely rid himself of the him he used to be. The child that held such longing for adventures. The one that didn't want to harm anyone._

_The one that wanted to live outside his rules and traditions._

_And so he did everything he could in irritated desperation to continually fan the tiny flicker of light. Nothing scared him more than the thought of it disappearing for good. And one night, in the midst of tragedy, the pits of rage, and the wallows of disparity it very nearly did._

_He had reached his limit, he'd nearly forgotten about it, but as stories go it only takes one person to stir something within the hearts of others._

_From that night on the dull speck of light slowly started to grow. Brighter and brighter, warmer and warmer. He never realized how much he'd missed it! The marvelous feeling of belonging, the peaceful feeling of safety, and the most overwhelming feeling of the single emotion he'd forgotten; love._

_He had never felt such love for another. Such passion and desire. Joy and happiness.  
Truly she showed him so very much and as much as it scared him at first he allowed himself to be swept away in the most wondrous storm that she brought with her. Until one day she gave him something. Something far more precious than diamonds and gold. Something no amount of money could ever purchase. Something truly precious and priceless that only he could share with her."_

Deep green eyes, nearly black and wide in wonder, looked up at him as his daughter lay nestled in his arms. 

'What was it, Papa?'

A gentle kiss to her forehead and his grip on her tightened in a warm hug. Rulindil smiled down softly. 

'It was you.'


	4. There Was More(Pre-Interrogation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was never more.

_He glanced down at his bleeding palm and bit his little lip in attempt to subdue the desire to shed tears over the discomfort of the slight injury. The boy curled his fingers and continued his course, navigating through the massive garden with ease until he finally reached the secluded little shrub. He glanced around nervously to make certain he was alone and once satisfied lowered himself to the dewy grass and crawled into the leaves._

_It was his hideaway. He'd go to the shrub as often as he could but realized more and more that his abilities to escape and get to the comfort of a simple plant was fleeting.  
He felt around in the hollowed out plant and smiled when his fingers grazed his notepad. Calling a weak tiny light the boy laid down on the mossy ground and dipped the quill in the ink he stored in there. At first his writings had been small; what lessons he'd been taught,  the weather, his...punishments._

_But now he wrote about his dreams. About the world outside the isles, the world his mother spoke so excitedly about as she'd hold him close, the one where he could live and run and be free. He wrote his wonderings, his worries, his anger. But what was important was that he wrote. If he held it inside,  if he slipped just once..._

_**"Father would beat me. He says it's for the greater good that I betray such emotions and turn my back on foolish trash mother speaks of. He says the world off the isles has one singular purpose...and that purpose is to fall to the feet of the Dominion. He says that someday I'll understand, that I'll be enlightened and that I'll be one of the greatest assets to ever adorn the Dominion ranks, but..."** _

_Black eyes looked longingly up at the stars above, twinkling and teasing him with their light and distance, and slowly his tears slid down sharp little cheeks._

_'...I don't want that. I...I want..t-to be nice to others...I..there has to be...more.'_

The stars glittered above him now but in place of the warm caress of tropical air was instead a subzero bite of frigid cold. Rulindil paused in the Embassy courtyard and glanced up at them. Elenwen's little party wasn't one he was invited to and had promptly been kicked out of the minute the first human arrived. Black eyes narrowed as a large cloud slid over the stars and he sighed in irritation before making his way inside. 

Gissur greeted him nervously in the foyer of the solar and stammered as the emissary shoved past him. Sitting at his desk Rulindil listened to the man drone about needing money, how he'd earned it, and his heart hardened further. 

If there was one thing he knew to be painfully true it was that there wasn't more... 

**crash!**

The Altmer stood swiftly and the rat of a Breton spun on his heels and made for the door loudly proclaiming...

"What was that?!"


	5. Dance(RulindilxImani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulindil asks for a show.

The wood groaned as he settled lazily against the old chair. For a fleeting second the mer considered finding a different seat but as the girl in front of him shifted on her feet nervously he decided against it.

'You...want me to...'

'Give me a show. I know your attention span is lacking but I also know you're not stupid.'

Imani blushed slightly and despite himself Rulindil's lips curled into a dangerous smirk at the tiny display of innocence.

'I've never done this before..'

'And if you don't begin' he called up his magic making her gape in disbelief. 'then I shall assist you.'

Still she stood dumbfounded and with a flick of his wrist the mer sent the Breton a warning snap of electric. Imani yelped as it glanced her arm and glared at him. Had the Breton not known him, Imani would have thought the elf bored. He rested his cheek against his palm and sighed. 

But she _did_ know him and she was more than aware of the emotion burning beneath that neutral idle facade of his. She could practically feel the burn of his eyes upon her, she could hear his unspoken warning and desires, and as she herself sighed and gave in she could see what lay in store for her. Thinking on her feet and hoping it was good enough to sate him, the Breton slowly began with a careful sway of her hips. His face remained passive but she caught the definite sharpening of his pitch eyes as she rolled her body teasingly. 

'Like this, emissary?' 

His jaw tightened.

'Mediocre. I know you can do better.' 

Imani bit her lip at the slight drop of his voice and slowly drug her hands along her chest. Rulindil's fingers curled tightly around the arm of the chair as she gazed back at him beneath thick lashes. 

'Off?'

His nostrils flared slightly. 

'Not yet.'

Her smile constricted his throat tightly. The Breton turned her body and swung her hips teasingly, glancing over her shoulder at the stiff mer, and smirked. Agitation flickered across his features before retreating back into the icy calm that he tried hard to cling to as she pulled at the laces holding the furs to her chest. Feeling a bit more confident, Imani lowered her shoulder and smiled as the fur gently slid down her skin. Repeating the motion on the other side she clutched the furs against her breasts and turned with a slow swing of her hips. 

'You really like these furs don't you, elf.'

He bristled, his body sitting up a bit straighter in the seat, and she chuckled breathily and ignored the raging fire smoldering his eyes. She threw her head back and moaned slightly as the furs tickled down her arms but still held them to cover what his eyes so hungrily yearned to see.

'A Thalmor officer' she glared at him through disheveled inky waves 'enjoying a strip tease from a...oh what do you call me..' she smirked and dropped the furs to her feet.   
Rulindil hunched forward, lip curled in a most angry looking sneer, as the Breton provocatively ran her hands over pert breasts.

'Ah!' She squeezed her chest and smiled breathlessly at the attentions...and the way the mer was looking at her. 'I think I've remembered.' Hands slid to her hips and she shivered at the low growl that came from the hardly controlled Emissary. Imani grinned, swiveled her hips to face away from him, and pulled the cord holding the furs at her hips. The chair creaked loudly and clattered to the stone. Still, the Altmer hadn't moved from that spot, and Imani dared to peek over her shoulder. Rulindil towered above her, eyes cutting and burning her with rapt desire, and with a little whimper the Breton threw a curve in her back and gently pressed herself against him teasingly.

'...a feral human.'

His hands overwhelmed her. The mer yanked her back against him, grinding against her, fingers clawing at her chest and sliding through her heat.   
Imani moaned appreciatively as he bent and bit her shoulder, slowly licking at the angry red marks bruising purple, before hissing against her ear. 

'That needs to be tamed.'


	6. Writing(Arkved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and punch you in the soul adorable.  
> Arkved belongs to TheMulletWhisperer.

'Careful now, don't move too fast.' 

His little amber eyes glanced happily up at his father who, despite centuries of discipline, found his own lips reacting to the child looking so joyfully up at him. 

'Focus.' 

The boy shifted his gaze back to his task and curled his tongue about his upper lip as he slowly moved his little fist upward in a messy arc. His father winced at the motion but remained silent until the boy dropped the quill and snatched up the parchment. 

'Look! I did it!' 

Golden eyes crinkled slightly as the paper hovered inches from his nose, upside down, and swiftly the child yanked it back and beamed at his father. The A took up the whole first third of the page, the k was backwards, and-for some reason that his father had yet to figure out-the boy felt the need to dot the e with a smiley face. Still, he'd done it. He'd written his name...sort of.  
Arkved peered up at his father in silent anticipation, amber eyes brimming with joy and excitement, something that once more moved his father to return the emotion slightly. He snorted out a soft laugh and smiled softly at his excited little son. 

'Superiorly done, my son.'


	7. Finally Free(LiyaxOndolemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was tired of being a part of the machine.  
> ( **SUICIDE WARNING** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoftlyTea owns Liya. 
> 
> It's her fault that this happened. We talk and get so sad and think of every single thing that could make sad things sadder. So then I made this. And cried. 
> 
> Our feelings were very confused.

Ondolemar looked his wife over and forced a smile as she looked at him for approval. 

'That dress looks…ravishing on you.'

She smiled. 

'As it should. It's crafted from the finest materials. Only the best for your wife.'

His smile faltered and Ondolemar swallowed thickly. 

'Of course, darling.'

'Now. I shall see you down stairs. The guests are arriving.'

He didn't bend to kiss her, he didn't playfully slap her bottom as she wandered past him, he couldn't. She was a well bred Altmer, her sire stemming from the most desired line in the whole of the Altmer population, her mother coming from her own nearly perfect bloodline. 

She wasn't a beautiful little Breton with freckles dotting along her nose, a playful little smile, and unruly blonde hair. She was a joining of purpose and duty, not a joining of love stemming over the centuries to create the single most perfect imperfection Ondolemar had the honor of laying his eyes on. 

The thunder sounded outside and the Altmer wandered over toward the window with a sigh. 

_Liya…_

'Da?'

Drug out of his mood the mer turned and addressed his son with a short glance. 

'Mother wants to know if you're coming down?'

'Tell her I shall be there soon. Now go.'

The boy left with a slight little nod and scuttled out. His nose scrunched slightly. Purebred. Prized. Superior by birth, by bloodlines, by duty. Not a child made out of love. Just another cog in the machine. The machine his sister had died from as she stood against it. The machine that took out a little light in the world and the machine he was forcefully apart of for the remainder of his days. 

A machine that forced him from his bed that night all those decades ago. The one that took him away from Liya, from love, from the single thing that gave him the drive to continue on. The one that stole him back to the isles and forced him into his contract. The one that demanded his seed be planted, that demanded superior soldiers, the one that demanded so much from him. 

The one that he'd free himself from. 

He glanced down at the garden four stories below, the stone pavers wet with rain, and smiled. 

No doubt Liya would be long dead by now…

The only thing separating them was death. 

Just a jump and the bridge that had been destroyed would be rebuilt. 

Ondolemar stepped back with a deep breath and rushed the glass. The shatter deafened him and for a second the mer only heard the wind rushing around him. He collided with the stone and laid still. He could hear himself gasping for air, he could feel his limbs scrambling weakly against the dirt and stone, but he paused the second he heard her voice. 

'Ondolemar.'

He tilted his head toward the voice as the members of the party raced outside and smiled. He stood as they gathered around him and stumbled toward the Breton standing at the edge of the hedge maze. Behind him he could hardly hear the members of the party along with his forced wife screaming for help. 

He didn't care. He was free. And he could finally be free with…

'Liya.'


	8. Don't Forget Me(Rulindil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rulindil has yet to accept the fact that he'll never see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another one. Three cries for sad AU's T^T
> 
> You know the Dominion has to have contracts or something. All that talk of superiority and bloodlines.

He sighed as he gently traced the pale flesh of her bare shoulder and closed his eyes as the scent of lavender lingered within the air. Slowly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ribs, drawing a low little noise from her. She rolled onto her back and his jaw tightened as her fingers slid along his arm. 

'…yes?'

Above her he remained silent and with a little irritated noise she addressed him with a bit more hardness in her voice.

'You can at least open your eyes and gaze upon-'

'Silence.'

She shifted and with a twist of disgust in his gut Rulindil allowed her to press her lips against his. Thin lips, demanding, her kiss didn't leave him breathless. It didn't leave him aching and hot, desiring more, wanting nothing more than to pin her beneath him and force her to stay put in his bed for the rest of the night. 

Her voice didn't bring a thrill over his body and stir the younger mer within him that longed to cause trouble and bring a smile to her face. Her voice was proper and articulated and every bit haughty. Her voice was not a gentle chime when she was happy or a soothing purr when she was content. Her voice wasn't the voice he'd fallen in love with. 

Her face was not the face that brought a flutter to his heart when he saw it. His eyes, still shut, desperately tried to cling to the ever fading image of the one that did. The one that belonged to his Breton, his love, his whole world that sat on her knees at the edge of a cliff crying out to the moon at that very moment. The one that he had to leave, the one he couldn't stay with, the one that he didn't know was heavy now with his child. 

The one he'd never see again. 

The Altmeri woman, his wife by contract, moved beneath him and the mer situated himself over her. His stomach still roused with unease and nausea of the fact that he knew this was wrong, Rulindil shifted his hips down. 

'..mmhh my love.'

He fought away a gag and allowed his disgust to take over as he began to race toward his release.

_Imani. Imani. She's Imani. She's your Breton._

'Not..so..r-rough!'

Rulindil buried his face in the nook of her shoulder and grit his teeth. Tears burned at his eyes as he held her down and continued to chase swiftly after his orgasm, looking to end this before he had a chance to enjoy any of it, eager to crawl back into the pit of filth that he'd dug himself. 

'Ru-lindil! Get OFF ME!'

She shoved him with surprising strength and as he reeled back her hand connected across his cheek. She stood and covered herself with the silk of their bedding and glared at him. Golden eyes, amber hair, tall and thin and lacking curves. Lacking joy, lacking playfulness, lacking love and adoration as she looked at him. 

_Not Imani._

'I am not that filthy mongrel you were so eager to bed in Skyrim! I am a lady! I shall be treated as such! You need to forget about her and get it together you worthless boor! It's bad enough you make me wear lavender and have to keep your eyes shut to imagine her to even get yourself hard! You…you disgust me!'

With that she was gone. 

Rulindil stared blankly at the place she'd inhabited seconds prior and sighed. 

He was alone again. He had been the whole time. From the second he was forced onto that ship that night so long ago he was alone. The single thing worth living for, the one thing that owned his heart, he was forced to leave behind with nothing but a messy note that he was sure she'd find. 

A smile pulled his lips slightly as tears raced down sharp cheekbones. He could only imagine how much she hated him too. How she probably burned his journal he'd purposefully left behind, how she further wrecked the Embassy, how she'd cried…

Rulindil sobbed as he planted his feet on the cold marble and held his face in his hands. 

'Imani, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.'

\---

Imani sank to her knees in the midst of the torn up bedroom, his bedroom, and with quaking fingers and tear brimmed eyes read over his note once more. 

_'Imani,_

_I am going back to the Summerset Isles. The Dominion has given orders to abandon the Embassy in lieu of the recent victory of the Empire. You will never see me again. I am sorry._

_Do not try to find me. I can't protect you there. Please, keep this journal as a memory of me, and always remember that you were adored._  
3rd Emissary  
-Rulindil' 

 

Imani didn't know how long she'd sat in the middle of his room, cold and dark, screaming out for him to appear. For him to come back. Her throat was raw and her face throbbed by the time she stumbled over to his bed and passed out. Waking the next morning the Breton slowly slid her hand down over her stomach and allowed the nausea to overtake her as she threw up over the edge of the mattress. 

'…No. I'll never forget you.'


	9. Sprinkles(Arkved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superior Sadass can't say no to his sweet daughter....  
> no matter how miserable Sprinkles will make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avesi and Arkved belong to TheMulletWhisperer. Be a peach and go read all his stories :D Go!

_'She's so perfect.'_

_Galina smiled up at Arkved as the mer stared down at their daughter in wonder. Cautious fingers traced her little pointed ears and Arkved's eyes lit up as the little newborn gave a tiny little whimper. He halted immediately and sucked in a breath as he waited for the tiny little baby to settle._

_'Be sure to breathe. Wouldn't want you to pass out, Sadass.'_

_The Altmer regarded Galina with wide eyes and instantly he sucked in a deep breath. A sheepish smile pulled at his lips and the Nord smiled as he sat back down beside her and propped their daughter up. For long moments they simply stared at their little halfling._

_Avesi's eyes opened slowly and the baby smiled bringing one to Arkved's lips…which was dashed into a look of wide eyed shock as the newborn **spoke**._

_'Daddy, I found Sprinkles!...Daddy?'_

\----

Arkved woke with a groan and slowly became aware of Avesi poking his side. But as the mer rolled over to sit up he caught a…odd sound. His eyes flew open and he was looking into the eyes of a creature that was _not_ his daughter. The kitten stared at him and the mer stared back as Avesi held it out inches from his nose. 

'Daddy can I keep him?'

The little creature stirred in her grip and reached out to tap its little paw against the tip of his nose with a soft little meow. 

'I named him Sprinkles!'

At this the black and white, and insanely fluffy kitten, was lowered and Avesi beamed up at him with a smile that he couldn't fight. He didn't stand a chance. Arkved glanced back down at the kitten and felt a definite itch form in the back of his throat. But she'd be so heartbroken if he said no…

'Sprinkles?'

She bounced on her feet. 

'Yeah 'cause he looks like sprinkles. See?'

Once more the kitten was thrust upward and this time the little fuzz ball attacked his nose with its little teeth. Arkved chuckled as the little animal continued the attack and cocked his head to address his daughter further as she went into detail about the sprinkles on Sprinkles.

'He has black sprinkles.'

Arkved smiled. 

'Or perhaps they're white sprinkles?'

Avesi huffed. 

'He just has'em. I think we should keep him.'

Arkved sighed. He'd never hear the end of it when Galina returned home and he'd never go another day without itchy eyes and a sniffle. But she was happy…and Sprinkles _was_ adorable…

'I think so too.'


	10. Surrender(AncanoxGalina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galina _swore_ this time, after he finished, she'd finally run him through.  
>  Rated M for yass ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof that Ancano works with literally everyone.   
> Galina belongs to TheMulletWhisperer...not even she can resist the demands of that snide adviser.

She groggily tested the strength of the iron shackles around her wrists and found them to be a bit too well made for her liking. The Nord growled and looked around the cold cave of a room. She knew he'd return soon and as the cold seeped further into her veins Galina _swore_ this time, after he finished, she'd finally run him through. 

'Awake now I see.'

His voice caught her unaware and she squeaked out a surprised little sound. The slightest ghost of a smirk edged at the corner of his mouth as he approached her and with every step the Nord felt her resolve waver. She hated him, she hated how he made her feel, and she hated that she continued to allow him to make her feel such things. 

She growled as he paused before her and fought against the hold of the iron. 

'You knocked me out, bastard.'

'It's not the first occurrence, Nord, nor will it be the last.'

She blushed and spat enough poison into her next words to truly take down a gnat. 

'I swear I will kill you.'

'You swear many things, apprentice.'

He leaned down and sneered at her. 

'But never once have you sworn my death as I bring you to release multiple times-'

Galina inched forward and glared at him.

'Shut. **Up**!'

His nose scrunched slightly but the taunting in his eyes only grew. He moved forward and pressed himself against her and the girl gripped at her resolve in desperation as it started to slip away. His lips trailed a hot path up her throat and his hands roved around her shivering body. His tongue was scalding against her jaw and Galina grit her teeth. 

'I will not utter a single word but you will be screaming my name by the end of this.'

Pale gold fingers slipped beneath the tunic he'd dressed her in and the Nord choked back a whine as he teased at the apex of her thighs. The voice demanding her to fight and to stay strong grew weaker and weaker with every nip of his teeth and kiss of his lips while his digits worked her into a painful arousal. She would not beg. She would not beg. Do. Not. Beg for him!

The elf nosed against the spot beneath her ear and the second his sharp teeth gnawed at her flesh his fingers slipped into her and the Nord was defeated. She heard herself begging through the haze of her desire, heart pounding loud in her ears, and against her neck he smirked. His head lifted and she was soon staring into burning amber eyes and, true to his word, he didn't verbally demand her to say what he wanted to hear. 

Galina knew what he wanted and she knew she'd hate him even more after this was finished but for now she needed this. She needed her release, she needed what was promised after, she needed the ache and the bruises that would linger days after she left the college. She needed…

'Ancano,' his brow lifted and a smile danced through his eyes and she hated him more than ever at how easy he made it to surrender. '... _please_.'


	11. Thalmor Justice(Fasendil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imani could only run for so long before the Dominion caught up with her.  
> Rated Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Interrogation I had messed around with the idea of making a big love triangle between her, Fasendil, and Rulindil. However, I adore Fasendil too much to break his heart like that. Three more cheers for AU where Imani winds up with him instead of the Emissary and our sweet Fassy gets revenge for what transpired in the story of Interrogation. :)

Looking back she knew she hadn't been careful nor did she care enough to try. The patrols had been less and less as the weeks passed, months and months on alert wore her thin, but as her arms were hefted above her head and the cord pulled tight the Breton dearly wished she had taken more caution. 

She growled still in defiance against the gag and glared wildly at the circling Justiciar as he sized her up with apparent appreciation. 

'Can't have you knowing where the attacks are coming from, can we?'

His voice sent a shiver down her spine, low and gravely, rough and calculated. She desperately tried to fight as he approached but the mer had her stretched tightly. Her toes scrambled for traction against the mossy ground, the branch shook above raining down fall leaves to caress her bared body, the chill of the air doing nothing to aid her hammering heart. 

From the shadows the Altmer stepped into the slight light given by the moons and she flushed beneath his burning golden gaze. The mer appeared older, far more wiser than the young patrols sent for her, cunning and cautious. He'd struck the moment she'd nodded off, no doubt he'd been watching her for a few hours then, the one day she let her guard slip just a little…

She thrashed against the line and glared back up at the molten eyes boring holes through her.

'I heard you'd be…difficult.' he purred as he came to a stop before her. In a second her jaw was held painfully within his cool fingers and she winced slightly. 'That's good. Ones like you are always the most enjoyable to break.' He lifted a long red piece of fabric from his pocket and the Breton snarled. 

'So scary.' he sneered with a hint of amusement in his voice as he circled around behind her. She shifted on her toes and tried to glance back when the fabric slipped swiftly across her eyes and with a yelp her head was yanked back with it. She tried to fight but the angle in which he had her neck was borderline painful and knowing he could end her with a simple jerk of the fabric the girl stayed put. 

'Good. You're smarter than you look.' 

Imani tensed as a gloved finger trailed along her ribs.

'Such a beautiful little thing…' he breathed lowly as his finger skirted lower to rest above the swell of her ass. 

He chuckled then, the sound more of a hardly restrained growl, and her body erupted in gooseflesh the moment his breath hit her ear. 

'A shame that such beauty has fallen into the hands of a monster.' his voice raked across her body and she managed to bite back a whimper brought on by the huskiness holding fast within the syllables. His hand slapped the flesh of her cheek and the Breton yelped as his gloved fingers dug into the muscle and promptly massaged her roughly. 

'I'm going to ruin you.' he hissed.

Imani fought once more in slight fear this time. She was bound, blindfolded and gagged, at the mercy of a Thalmor Justiciar in the middle of the wilds. She didn't know what he was capable of, what his orders entailed he do to her, and for a fleeting second she nearly gave in to giving up. 

'Rulindil will be most pleased, Breton.' 

She jumped as his breath hit her collar bone right at the top of the scar given to her by the Emissary. 

'He's been eagerly awaiting your return.' his kiss nearly seared her. 

Imani whimpered at the thought, the realization that she was trapped and helpless making her stomach churn, and against her chest she felt him smirk. 

'Is this fear I'm sensing, little Breton? Oh…wait. I recall your name.' She bristled as he shifted to tower above her once more. 'Rulindil wasn't going to keep it to himself, you see. No, we are all familiar with your name, with your…' he pressed his mouth against her neck 'talents.'

Tears burned at her eyes and her face flushed in humiliation at the sting the truth of it all brought over her. She'd never be able to escape that memory no matter if she made it out of her current situation or not. Death…it would truly be her only out…

The Justiciar chuckled darkly. 

'Don't worry, Imani,' she shivered 'by the end of this you'll forget all about that night.' 

\--

The child smiled as her mother kissed her cheek.

'Goodnight, Mama.'

'Goodnight, Sweetheart.'

She blew out the candle by her daughters bed and by the time she reached the door the little girl was already asleep. Imani smiled gently and silently closed the door and tenderly padded into the living room. Where she froze rigidly and stared. 

'Remember me?'

Imani bristled as the Justiciar stepped forward, a dark smirk pulling at his lips, and eyed her appreciatively. 

'What…what do you want.'

He chuckled and glared at her.

'You.'

The Breton threw a glanced behind her to the closed door of her daughter's room and stiffened further as the Thalmor closed the distance and stopped a breaths width from her. 

'Your little halfling is in no danger…so long as you obey.' 

Something stirred within her, something primal and wrong, and with a glare up at him she smirked and assumed a defensive posture. Thalmor or not the Breton wasn't going to back down without a fight and his golden eyes narrowed sharply as a excited smile twisted his thin lips. His hand skirted along her arm and the Altmer leaned down. 

'Breton.'

Imani glared at him. 

'Do your worst, _mongrel_.'

His grip steeled and she gasped in pain as he leaned in close. Breath, fire hot, ghosted along her throat. 

'Glad to see that fight is still in you, Breton _bitch_.' 

\---

Fasendil grabbed her hips roughly and glared down at her as Imani chewed against the red fabric gagging her. He'd only undone the breeches, the heavy Justiciar robes fell around her in a cool dark caress, as he moved against her roughly and frantically. 

'Such a good t-tight little Breton.' he hissed. 'Submitting..t-to a…ah superior mer..like a good little cur!'

Imani threw her head back, clutched the ropes around her wrists, and shook. Fasendil glared at her from beneath the hood and his thrusts became harder at the look of pure ecstasy pulling tightly at his little wife's face. 

'Do it bitch…come for me!'

Imani's back arched sharply and with a muffled scream she came undone, triggering his own completion. The mer fell over her with a growl, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he rode out his release in slow deep thrusts. 

Tenderly he released her flesh and kissed the angry red left from his teeth as he pulled the gag from her mouth. 

'What made you decide to enforce elven supremacy tonight, Fassy?'

He smiled and peered up at her. 

'It's been a while. I needed to make sure you hadn't forgotten that it was the only truth.'

Imani giggled. 

'I feel thoroughly educated indeed.' 

Fasendil untied her binds and stripped out of the robes, tossing them into the corner with a grimace. The mer climbed onto the bed once more and pulled her against him happily. His greatest accomplishment was making her forget for a minute what she endured and reminding her daily that she was safe. 

He glanced at the robes and smiled wickedly. 

It was more of a thrill that Rulindil had so kindly given up his robes to the Legate…at the price of his life.


	12. You Are Great(Neloth x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not. Sweet Neloth ahead.

'Wrong! Insufferable n'wah! Do you retain anything?!'

The boy flinched back and fought away tears as his teacher glowered and his classmates stared. 

'I-I'm...'

His teacher rolled his eyes and turned back to the board.

'Interrupt again and you will be lashed.'

'Y-yes sir...I'm sorry.'

The boy wasn't sure if the teacher heard his apology. He wasn't sure if he had spoken audibly. All he could hear was the thud of his heart beat and the exaggeratedly loud breaths he pulled in to calm the racing organ pounding away at his ribs. For years, his whole childhood, he'd been told he'd never amount to anything. He'd never be anybody, he was too slow, too dull to retain his lessons. He wasn't great nor destined for greatness.   
\---  
Those voices and instances traveled with him over the centuries of his life and tonight they reduced him to a sobbing mess against the wall. It was foolish for him to cry. Especially over something silly as the equation he'd drawn up, and yet there he sat, tears running down his face, and brows laced tight with exhaustion. 

'...hey.'

He started and wiped his face across his sleeve but he knew he'd been caught. That blasted Breton had probably been in the room watching from the moment he flipped the small desk over. 

'Leave me be, wretched human.'

Imani sat down at a safe distance and he swiveled his head to level the girl with a glare he wished was powerful. She smiled softly and simply stayed put, both soothing him and agitating him with her presence. 

'I said-'

'You are great.'

His eyes narrowed.

'Don't you DARE patronize me!'

Imani frowned.

'I'm serious. You are. Look at all you've done, all you've experienced, look at your title. House Telvani doesn't just pin their name on anyone, Neloth.'

The Dunmer frowned. 

'...how long were you in here to hear?'

Her smile edged with nervous sadness.

'About the time when you flipped the desk and cried out about not being good eno-'

'Silence.'

Her mouth clicked shut.

'I strive for greatness, Dragonborn. Something I don't expect you to comprehend.'

Imani rolled her eyes.

'But...even I go through phases of...'

The mer trailed off as the Breton lifted his arm and pressed herself against him. Neloth blinked at her boldness and slowly wrapped his arm around the little human. 

'We all do, Nellie. But I think you're great.'

He was silent for a moment and slowly a genuine smile tugged at his lips. The elf leaned down, brushed his lips against her hair, and sighed as he breathed in lavender. Neloth held her tight and glanced around the mess he'd made. Even with all the mean things he'd said to her, all the experiments she'd endured at his hand, and the long days that were less than stellar the Breton had lingered. And it meant more to him than she'd ever know. 

She was great and he never told her that. 

'...so are you,' he smirked. Best not praise the lovably irritating Breton _too_ much. 'most of the time."


	13. Stupid Dog(Ondolemar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always something to make absence easier to handle.   
> Rated aww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, maybe that's just what he named the dog ;)   
> For SoftlyTea. <3 Liya belongs to her.   
> Read all her stuff. Please. Now. Go be free little reader!

The first time she'd gone for a long time the mer thought nothing of it. Or at least he tried. The second time he found himself walking with a bit more energy towards the steps to meet her and promptly put on the weakest sneer he could in the company of his guards and the curious humans. This time he sat up at night and waited. 

Liya hadn't returned to Markarth for nearing a month and a half and Ondolemar, the superiorly bred and well respected Commander, was worried. 

The Altmer glanced around for what felt like the hundredth time in the few passing minutes he'd seated himself at the table and sighed. If she'd just show up somewhere else, if she'd stir a rumor that she'd been spotted, that she was alive... His eyes slammed shut and he tried to fight away the unease that clawed at his mind daily.  He shouldn't feel such emotions at the thought of a Breton. 

But here he was, up past the midnight hour, a routine he'd picked up after two weeks had passed. Three weeks had been the longest before. A tug at his heart brought a frown across his features. What if...she wasn't coming back? The feeling grew and the mer opened his eyes,  worry replaced the frown, and drown out by the machinery around him was his slight little whimper. Ondolemar couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such worry for anyone. 

Anger mixed in at the edges. 

How could a human toy with him so? He looked around once more, slower this time, and did a double take. And they stared at each other. He sneered, rushed to his feet, and bristled as the dog cocked it's head. 

"Stupid dog." 

The furry beasts' mouth fell open and tongue lolling and tail wagging trotted over to him. Ondolemar felt his sneer fade to a weak frown as the dog, 'Stupid Dog', came to a halt before him and sat. The mers lips twitched upward slightly and with a resigned huff he sat back down. Stupid Dog looked up at him, whined, and rested his head against Ondolemar's thigh. 

"That bloody Breton is more trouble than she's worth." His fingers scratched behind the hounds ear. "...but I think..." he looked around once more and,  like he did every night, admitted to the hound what he could not admit aloud alone. 

"I think she's worth everything."


	14. Spirit Connection(Arkved x Galina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Don't do connection greens, kids.   
> Both of these wonderful characters belong to my wonderful friend, TheMulletWhisperer :)

Galina smiled as the spring breeze caressed her face and blew through her hair as she leaned against the pine behind her. It was a beautiful day, every bit relaxing and calming, and the Nord found herself sighing and closing her eyes to rest against the bark. Idly she ran her ungloved fingers along the soft grass and simply…existed. It had been easier since she defeated Alduin and the war was practically over much to the displeasure of…Elenwen. The thought of the Ambassador brought the slightest crinkle between her brows and a spark of anger to her heart. Before this ended that Thalmor bitch would fall to her. She would be sure of it. 

Her lips slid upward ever so slightly. 

She had a bet after all and the Nord didn't plan on allowing that Breton to get to Elenwen first. It was already insulting enough that she had made a bet with a girl that so willingly slept with… _him_. Her lip curled into a slight snarl. Good mood steadily fading away the Nord opened her eyes and glowered up at the fluffy clouds passing up above. Arkved was different and she knew that and that Breton was just-

'AHHHH!!!!!!'

She was on her feet and running blindly toward the scream as hard and as fast as she could. Her blood ran cold and Galina felt knots form in her stomach as she realized she'd left behind her weapons at their home. Harder and harder she ran as Arkved cried out again and as Galina rushed through the shrubs she nearly plowed him over. 

'ARK-'

She stopped, he stopped, and the Nord stared. 

Arkved, her normally impeccably clean Altmer, was _filthy_. Stripped down to his breeches the mer was covered with dirt and grass and as she looked at him with worry his face lit up with a crazed smile. She noted then that his hair was just as messy as if he'd been rolling around, which was painfully obvious from his discarded and equally dirty robes haphazardly tossed about the area, and he was drooling slightly. 

'It…' he took a cautious step forward though his caution didn't meet the look of wonder held in amber eyes holding but a pin prick of a pupil in the center. 'worked.' 

Galina immediately had her guard up. 

'I…I am one.' He flung his arms out. 'With the falcon!'

'Arkved…'

The moment she spoke he jumped back with a yelp but once settled on unsteady feet the elf smiled at her and began to laugh loudly in joy and disbelief. A giant talking blonde falcon. He'd never believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. All…six of them. 

'You speak! And know my name! We…' he approached again. 'We are _connected_ now, don't fear me…'

Galina's brow rose. 

'Uhh…what.'

'Shhh! Shh, it's ok, we are superior.'

'…right. Arkved, what have..what did you.' She glanced around. 'Did you eat something or hit your head?'

'Oh! I only ate the connection greens.'

At this the Nord stared. 

'…the connection greens?'

'They didn't taste very superior, majestic falcon, but that matters little!'

He walked forward and brought his face down to hers and his crazed smile grew. 

'We are connected. Our spirits are one! I am connected to the blonde falcon! I am power! I am might! I am-'

'Arkved, you're high.'

He paused and blinked at her as the smile shrank. For a few brief moments Galina watched him silently as the high Altmer stared at her through those unnerving little pinpricks nearly lost in a sea of glowing amber. Finally she went to speak but something clicked in his mind and the smile was back. 

'No I'm not.'

She frowned and went to reach for him. 

'Yes you are. Come on lets get-'

'No. I'm not high.' his gaze swung around and landed on a downed tree that was smashed perfectly against another much much taller one. 'Not yet.'

Galina caught onto where he was going with this and reacted. 

'Arkved no!'

But the mer was already running for it, crying out that same call he'd done in the barrow when the two idiotic Bretons decided to exact "revenge", and despite herself Galina smiled. She ran after him and watched as he tried to climb the tree only to fall onto his face as he tried to scale the twig that had been pushed against a small sapling. 

'I will fly as the falcon does! I will-' he fell face first against the mossy ground again and Galina sighed. She only hoped the effects of whatever he'd eaten would wear off quickly..but for now the Nord settled back against another tree and simply watched the ridiculously tall and ridiculously high Altmer try to scale the twig.


	15. Payback(Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic.   
> Rated: I tried to make a fight.

The chill of the air did nothing to quell her anger as she lingered in the shadows. Blinding and burning hot her rage made her feel numb and clammy as her heart hammered in her chest swiftly. Imani scanned the immediate area once more, noting every tree, shrub, rock, and crack in the stone path. She felt a smile stretch across her face as blood slowly oozed from her wounds. 

She _adored_ this feeling that she had never experienced before this day. The Breton struggled to keep her mindless laughter contained. Numb and scared, restless and enraged, she could string together a few words for how she felt. _Free, primitive, and positively **hostile**._

She thought back on a night spent with Rulindil and ground her teeth together without control as her delusional smile stretched wider and tears brimmed at her eyes. 

_"You're a wild little thing, aren't you?" he had asked darkly as he moved against her bound body with painfully delicious force._

She sucked greedily for air as she shivered. Rulindil had no idea and neither did she just how wild she truly could be. The Breton heard them approaching now and a low growl rattled throatily out of her as she locked her gaze onto them. He was about to find out how wide she could be. He wouldn't die by her hand but he would be _reminded_ that even though she might allow him to dominate her she was still **powerful**. Unknowingly, Imani whimpered as her gaze lingered on him and for a brief second the Breton felt the fire flicker. 

Until she saw _him_. 

Justiciar Volanare. The one that had taken the life of her dear friend, the one that dared to walk next to Rulindil as if he were special, the one who received his orders from the very mer that Imani wouldn't kill. She braced herself and as they drew closer she rose and stepped out onto the path. A swift hush fell amongst them all as they stared for a split second and she smiled as she looked at them all slowly. Then the crackles of magic sounded mixed within the scrapes of weapons being heaved from their sheathes. Imani looked at them all and locked eyes with Rulindil. 

The Altmer gave nothing away…save for the momentary fracture in his façade the moment he realized that some of the blood coating her was _her own_. 

Her Forsworn furs were matted and filthy with blood and dirt. Her flesh was marred with crimson and various shades of bruising mixed with the lacerations lining bright against her dirty skin. She heard him suck in a breath and that single little sound fanned the flames of her wrath back into a raging inferno. Imani glared at him through wild ink black hair with a smile that caused a few soldiers to take a cautious step back. 

Imani giggled as tears cleaned paths down her dirty cheeks. She could hear them, she could hear them all talking about _the savage, the vile witch, the filthy disgusting **human**._ She could see plainly the revulsion pulling at their arrogant features as their shock faded and their pride and foolhardy confidence sprang forward. The Justiciar, the one she was here for, stepped forward past Rulindil and held his head high to glare down his nose at her. 

He spoke with a voice that drew the hair along her body to rise and Imani silently regarded him with wide eyes as the…craving burned in her stomach. Adrenaline seared her veins and made her hot despite the constant shivers. 

'She's rabid.' she heard one of the soldiers say. 

Rabid?

Imani smiled maliciously. 

She was positively _starving_ for this fight. 

'Reachman, rid yourself from our presence. You're inter-'

Her eyes narrowed sharply and she locked eyes with Rulindil as she took a single step forward in challenge to Volanare. The other two wizards charged their spells and beneath the waiting magic she heard the definite sound of the archer pulling her bow string tight. Rulindil pulled himself together and sent her glare that was heavy with warning as he called electric to his palms. 

Volanare glared at her too as she swung her eyes back to him. 

'Last chance, _witch_ , leave!'

Imani began to laugh breathily and stood straight. The Breton made a show of unsheathing the dragon steel katanas at her sides and she went silent with a deadly glare as she watched their reaction. The Altmer were transfixed on the metal and bone, heavily stained with blood and body matter, and as she held them out to her sides the Breton allowed them a second more to gawk. 

_Kill them._

**Yes.**

The tension snapped the moment the human stomped a foot out in front of her, hitting her battle stance, and the Thalmor reacted. The snake at the front growled, upper lip held tight in a disgusted sneer, as he cast his alteration spell. 

'Last mistake!'

Imani smiled at him. 

'Yes it was.'

They scrambled and the Breton lowered her shoulder and rushed the wizard that had come from behind Volanare. Weapons raised she was nearly to him when electric collided against her side and she smiled at the sting. _Rulindil_. He had never used the full brunt of his magic on her and with a fading thought she wondered if today would change that. 

If not he would surely regret it. 

Imani ducked as the wizard sent a fireball flying past her head, singing her hair, but the Breton held otherworldly speed. She lowered herself further as he grabbed for his mace and swung the moment she was just feet away but she dodged it easily. Spinning she straightened her arms and the metallic clash of her weapons hitting and cutting into the metal of his chest plate like a tin can. The mer screamed out in agony and as she faced him a shower of his blood coated her as he fell to the ground. Imani lifted her eyes and locked them once more with Rulindil. 

His mouth hung open in open disbelief of what he'd just witnessed. He stared at her and she could nearly hear his thoughts. _What are you doing?! What have you done?! What happened to you, Breton?!_ Imani felt her lips pull over her teeth as she smiled and began to laugh. Where respect and caution should be the girl felt nothing. Imani felt _nothing_. 

And it was _**wonderful**_. 

Two more rushed her in their anger and just as quickly fell before her. Cold metal hit her shoulder as the archer released her arrow and with a scream that pierced the air and shook Rulindil to the core the Breton spun and fell to the snowy ground. The remaining four approached with care as her numbed fingers curled around the shaft of the arrow as she looked up at them. She made a show of whimpering in fear and easily hid away the bloodlust that had only been deepened as she shakily backed herself up. 

Volanare glared angrily at her though she was able to easily discern the cocky hate grabbing at the corners of his lips and lighting up his eyes in victory. He sniffed and cocked his head to glance at Rulindil. 

'Emissary, I think it would be best to string her up here an-'

The Justiciar should have paid attention. Imani ripped the arrow from her shoulder, grabbed the bow of a fallen soldier, and nearly snapped the bow in half as she drew it back. The wizard standing by Volanare had no time to react as he dropped to his knees with a look of stunned incredulity, the arrow planted deep in his skull, and behind them the archer moved again. The female elf grabbed blindly for another arrow as she was incapable of taking her eyes off the Breton. With a cry so feral and so wicked that even Rulindil paled, Imani dropped her shoulders and rushed the archer. 

The Altmer woman went down hard as Imani bowled her over and was quickly situated on her chest. With a swift motion the spikes, razor sharp and crimson stained that adorned the furs wrapped around her wrists, cut clean across the archers throat. As the woman choked on her own blood Imani heard the charge of another spell behind her and a cry for the Emissary to take her down. The Breton ducked and rolled out of the way as electric charged the air beside her head. 

Rulindil wouldn't kill her. Rulindil _couldn't_ kill her. 

Blindly she ran back to her discarded katanas and as she grabbed them back up her target caught her sight. Volanare held a look of sheer terror as she bared her teeth in a cruel smile and rushed him. Imani felt then as if she were a spectator in this fight of demise rather then playing the roll of killer. Volanare appeared to be charging a rather powerful spell and when he realized his magic wouldn't save him it was too late. 

The Breton dived out to his side when she neared him and as he began to follow her while reaching for his sword the girl dived behind him and with a spin her swords cut both of his legs off at the knees. Volanare, the strong deadly Justiciar went down with a piercing scream that caused the hair along her arms to rise and for a fleeting moment she worried as she heard the crunch of snow somewhere behind her as Rulindil rushed for her. 

The Forsworn didn't care. Slowly, Imani climbed atop the screaming and swiftly paling mer and smiled. 

'Justiciar Volanare.'

He looked at her as if she were some daedra come to life, as if she were the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen, and as her senses came in slightly she could only imagine how evil she looked; mouth hanging open as she sucked in air greedily, tongue lolling loosely between her teeth, lips pulled in a deranged smile, blood freckling and smeared across her flesh. Raising a shivering hand above his chest she began to laugh without control. 

_'Revenge is mine.'_

Rulindil slid to a stop and fell to his bottom as Imani thrust the spikes down against Volanare's chest over and over rapidly as the mer cried weakly beneath her. The Breton, his Breton, his sweet innocent Imani, reached her hand into his chest cavity and Rulindil watched in horror as she dug out the still beating heart of the Justiciar. Volanare choked and gasped for a few seconds more before finally breathing his last and the Emissary could only stare in wide eyed horror as Imani remained stonily still. The Breton glared hatefully at the organ and he felt his adrenaline give way to nausea as he stumbled back to his feet. 

Slowly her gaze turned and rested on him and the elf felt a very real tingle of fear shoot down his spine. Imani stayed silent for a moment longer before she flung the heart away and into the bushes. Rising slowly, drenched in the blood of the comrades he'd allowed to be slaughtered before his own eyes and not counting the other she'd gotten ahold of before, Imani sheathed her katanas and gave him a simple reason for her actions. 

'…payback.'


	16. Reading(Arkved x Galina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: He likes to read...and it gets a little hot. Not too much though.  
> These two still belong to TheMulletWhisperer...but I took them for this story, too.

Arkved paled further as he continued to read over the book that was currently clutched in a shaky hand. Galina frowned at the look on his face and a quick look at the cover and spine brought a genteel little snort from the Nord. Always adventurous but the poor mer often went over his head. 

'Arkved.'

He jumped, flushed, and slammed the book shut as a child would when caught sneaking sweet rolls. 

'What's with that book?'

'I-I…' he glanced at the book laying innocently on his lap and scowled. 'that is n-none of your business.'

'Is it not? Why are you looking into that sort of stuff anyway if it makes you so uncomfortable, Sadass?'

'H-Hey!'

'Answer me.'

Arkved hefted out a put off sigh and fidgeted. 

'I just…got curious?'

Galina raised a inquisitive brow.

'Curious. You do realize you've only been at this for a month right?'

The Altmer bristled and put on a offended look. 

'J-just because I may not have practic-'

'A month in and you're already looking into master and submissive.' another glance brought a smirk to the Nords lips and a hotter blush to the Altmer's face. 'Bondage too. Impressive indeed, Sadass.'

'I…y-you..'

'Shh.'

He frowned further as Galina situated herself in her chair to sit up straight and sent him a look he couldn't quite read but one that was deeply primal and he reacted to. But not in the way he expected. The hair along the back of his neck stood on end and from her sudden seat of power the Nord lifted her hand. A simple wag of her finger beckoned him over and with a scowl and a squint the mer obediently did as commanded. 

'Good boy.'

The mer bristled. 

'W-what-'

'Get on your knees.'

Arkved blinked and tried to shove that sad excuse of a Thalmor façade back on but a more pointed look and a sudden sharpness to her eyes sent him down to his knees without question. Galina looked pleased and the mer sighed when she reached out to trace soft fingers along his jaw and down over his throat. 

'Good.'

'Good?'

Her hand trailed back up and as she rubbed the tip of his ear between her fingers the mer groaned and leaned in to the touch. The Nord smiled and her breathing became ragged at the keening mer. 

'You want more, Arkved?'

The elf pried his eyes open and Galina felt her body become hotter still at the narrowness his eyes had taken. Flaming hot with need but still soft with uncertain restraint the Altmer stared at her as he licked his lips. 

'Yes.'

Her hand tangled suddenly in his hair and the elf gave a shocked little bark as the Nord rose to stand above him. 

'Yes, _**whom**_?'

Arkved flailed slightly in confusion and minute fear but he suddenly recalled the place in the book he'd stopped at. He blushed again and timidly raised his eyes back up to the unbelievably attractive little Nord dominating him. The Altmer felt a rush of heat flood his loins and with half lidded eyes regarded her lowly. 

'Yes, queen?'

Galina smiled. 

'Better. Now, you wanted more?'

'Please, my queen.'

Galina released his hair and traced her nails down his jawline as she sat back down and looked him over playfully. 

'Go get me a sweet roll and I'll think about it, you book loving Sadass.'


	17. Shelter(Fasendil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would always be her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Be the Song by Foy Vance.  
> Lyrics from the song are used and shown in _italics_.  
>  I do not own the song, I do not own the lyrics, I do not own Fasendil.  
> I do own Imani. 
> 
> Based off the love triangle/chase I've mentioned considering before that takes place after Interrogation. It won't happen but I needed something sweet today. 
> 
> Fasendil is such a sweetheart <3

_When nightmares come,_  
_keep you awake,_  
_babe close your eyes_

'I know I can't take it away from you,' he tenderly traced her cheeks to catch the tears that had started to spill over. 'but I'll always be here, Imani. I swear it.'

The Breton sniffled and hung her head. 

'I wouldn't want you to take it away, Fasendil. My choices are my own and the consequences are mine to deal with.'

'Not anymore. Imani, don't you know how much you are to me? What you mean to me? Your pain and happiness are mine to carry.' He pulled her into his embrace and rested his head atop of hers. 'I will gladly take the weight.'

_but I go to speak,_  
_I will refrain and be the song…_  
_just be the song._

'Fasendil…I would never ask you to carry the weight of the stories I hold. I-I would ask better for you.'

_when inner scars,_  
_show on your face,_  
_and darkness hides,_  
_your sense of place_

'He will never take you from me.'

Imani's breath caught in a sharp gasp and the Altmer held her tighter as the chill of the night breeze slid over the two. Above the clouds split open to light the world below in a blanched glow and Fasendil found his gaze looking over the waters of the lake before them. 

The waves rolled against the lustrous shore and coated the stones in shower after shower of radiant silver reflected from the planets above. The sound of the pine needles and dried autumn foliage rustling gently in the breeze brought a sense of comfort to him as he bent to kiss her temple. 

'I just…I didn't want this.'

_Well I won't speak,_  
_I will refrain and be the song_

'I should have killed him. I should have fought. B-but I didn't. I'm weak, Fasendil. I'm not like you are.' her head hung further and her knees curled higher toward her chest. Behind her he held her tighter and gave a slight squeeze to let her know he was listening and that he always would if ever she needed him to.

'You know I've always been this way. A coward.'

'You are no such thing.'

'Fasendil, I begged him!'

Hot tears of shame scorched at her eyes and her face flushed with humiliation as the elf behind her went stiff. 

'I begged him…I-I wanted him to continue. I was desperate and I was weak and I…'

A sob cut her off and she buried her face in her hands. What more could she say to him? The Legate, the wise, kind, always caring Altmer she loved and adored, had just heard her confession.

'You deserve s-so much better…' A frown cut between his brows as she cried to him. 'Fasendil, you deserve better... and I don't deserve you.' 

At this even after her honesty his hold on her only tightened. 

'Imani, listen to me.'

_flow down all my mountains,_  
_darlin' fill my valleys_

'You are _young_ , dearest. You are quick to succumb to those sorts of attentions and the fault is not yours.'

'Yes it-'

'I'm not finished.' he pulled one hand back to gently rub her shoulder as he continued. 'You are not weak, Imani. How many others can say they walked out of the Embassy alive let alone straight from the domain of the third emissary?' 

She sniffled and scowled as she glared weakly at the moonlit lake. 

'None but that isn't the point!'

Fasendil gave a refined little chuckle and nuzzled the side of her head. 

'Imani, I know you feel shame and I know how afraid you are. This is the first time I've seen you since that night you came back into my tent. It's been _months_...' gentle kisses trailed up the side of her neck and golden fingers rubbed slowly against the fabric covering her arm. The large elf curled over her and held her against his strong frame and for the first time in months the Breton rested back against him and felt _content_ if only for a moment. 

'Know this, though, that I will always be here. No matter your shame and no matter the amount of weight you carry from life and the memories you have of it, Imani.' his lips pressed against the lobe of her ear and the Legate regarded her then in an affable whisper. 'But know also that you cannot always run from your problems, little one, no matter how much it may seem you can.'

_and when you run,_  
_far from my eyes,_  
_then I will come,_  
_in dead of night_

Imani turned her head slowly and met his golden gaze and held it weakly for a second. As the Breton went to turn away from his understanding and penetrating eyes she flinched instead when his hand moved from her shoulder to trace golden fingers against her jaw to halt her. 

'And when you need to run, when you need to hide,' he tilted her head and for a purposeful second he demanded her full attention. She seemed to shrink back at his authority and the small act of her doing so flamed the fires of his desire to keep her safe even more. The elf tilted his head down and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. 

They lingered there, holding each other, and allowed peace to creep in and ease them. The desire to run fled from her and the exhaustion plaguing him was swept away as he held the Breton tight. The two parted and Fasendil smiled softly as he ran his thumb over her lower lip and held her chin up. Imani stared back at him and he saw clearly in the silver light from above the nervousness edging back in her eyes. 

'You can always hide with me, Imani.' 

_but I won't speak,_  
_till mornin' light,_  
_I'll be the song,_  
_just be_

'I will keep you safe my dearest love. I swear it.' 

Imani smiled a meek little smile and it brought a sweeter ache to his heart. Tears lined her eyes once more but Fasendil smiled softly as she wordlessly conveyed her gratitude and adoration for him and bent to kiss her once more. 

_the song_


	18. Mountain Flower(Arkved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be sure she was kept safe and free from picking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, overprotective Dadved.  
> Rated: he overreacts and Avesi really doesn't do anything wrong...and poor Gwilin isn't ready for this.  
> Gwilin belongs to Bethesda  
> Arkved, Galina, and their daughter Avesi belong to TheMulletWhisperer.

Arkved hadn't expected to be where he was, he didn't expect to be with who he was with, and he really didn't expect to be pleased about any of it. That said the Altmer had developed a most peculiar…protectiveness over Galina and Avesi.  
Especially his sweet, perfect, insufferably teenaged know it all independent, Avesi. 

He sat across from the elf and leveled him with a look that demanded his full attention lest he suffer at the hand of the ex-Thalmor. The Bosmer blinked and fidgeted and looked close to starting a conversation when the Altmer's brows knitted closer together and promptly shut the other mer up.

'Ok I think I'm rea-…dad? Why are you looking at him like that?'

Arkved glanced over at his daughter and his glare hardened. 

'And what makes you think you're going out wearing something like **that?!** '

Avesi frowned and glanced down at herself. 

'Uh…dad. W-what's wrong with this?'

'If I may, sir-'

Arkved swiveled his attention back to the poor Bosmer and bristled. 

'You may not!'

Avesi rolled her eyes. 

'Dad, this is mom's old leather armor. No skin showing. See?'

To emphasize the point his daughter spun and sent him a annoyed look. Arkved grit his teeth. 

'…very well.' he glanced once more at the wood elf. 'When will you have her back?'

The Bosmer wrung his hands and forced a smile. 

'W-we shouldn't be gone for too long. Just enough time to harvest some ingredients.'

Arkved's eyes narrowed. 

'And by that you mean _what?_

Gwilin shrunk back at the ire burning Arkved's amber eyes to that of the intensity of a furnace. Avesi gave the sweet Bosmer that had offered to teach her a few lessons in alchemy for her help in ridding the town of wolves a sympathetic smile. 

'J-just some mountain flowers mainly.'

'Not my daughters mountain flower!'

Avesi stared at her father and fought the urge to laugh away…barely. Poor Gwilin flushed miserably and appeared no better than a fish out of water. Arkved went rigid and hunched forward in his chair as he silently demanded the Bosmer to tell him he was correct. 

'N-no! No! Not at…no! F-flowers, the wild ones that grow along the road!'

Arkved squinted. 

'Go on.'

'Ah, we'll need to grab some butterfly-'

At this Arkved the dad rushed to his feet and pointed at the poor Bosmer that had no interest in dating his daughter at all and sent him a look that pulled a surprised squeak out of Gwilin. 

'YOU WILL NOT PUT MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER FOR YOUR VILE FLOWER PICKING, SCOUNDREL!'

His palms lit with fire and Gwilin toppled the chair over as he bolted. The Altmer chased the Bosmer, only to stop at the front door, and sent a fireball after him for good measure. Behind him Avesi gaped in disbelief and behind her appeared Galina, bedheaded and squinting.

'Dad…what the-'

'Go to bed!'

Galina frowned. 

'…ah…Arkved, it's-'

Arkved spun and sent them both a glare that made the two go rigid. 

'Avesi. Go. To. Bed. NOW.'

His daughter sent her mother a look and Galina gave a small little shrug as their daughter disappeared toward her room. Not even nine in the morning and already the child had given the mer a fit. Arkved sighed as she neared her room. 

'Avesi.'

She stopped and glanced at him. 

'Be sure to brush your teeth.'

She frowned and Galina snorted. 

Never a dull moment. Never.


	19. Exposed(Ondolemar x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have secrets to keep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Not smut. 
> 
> Liya belongs to SoftlyTea  
> Imani is mine  
> Ondolemar is Bethesda's *though to me he is forever Liya's*

'Where are you taking me?'

Imani huffed ahead of him and threw a glance over her shoulder. 

'And why do you look…' Ondolemar thought his words over carefully. 'worried?' he never knew this Breton could manage that emotion. Liya had taken a trip out to finish her new home but for whatever reason had asked him to suggest to Imani they go to some old cave. 

_"It'll be good for you two! She's my best friend, after all. Besides you need to get over her giving Rulindil that sweet roll."_

He scowled at the memory and absentmindedly patted his pocket to make certain his daily guilty pleasure still remained. 

'It's still there.'

He bristled and looked at her in surprise. 

'How did you know what I was searching for?'

The Breton ignored him as she froze, completely tense, and stiffly turned to address him. Imani shifted on her feet and exhaled deeply. 

'Liya…wants me to show you…something.'

Ondolemar was immediately on guard. 

'She feels that…it will happen eventually and that it's for the best to get it out now.'

Ondolemar scowled. 

'…what are you on about?'

Imani bit her lower lip and took a timid step forward and from where he was standing it appeared the girl was having an _intense_ mental battle with herself. He wanted to step back but forced himself to stay frozen as she took another unsteady step. Ondolemar knew what she was capable of and he didn't want to poke that fire. 

But still…something wasn't right. 

'Dollie…I-I need to…' the mer flushed as she came to stand before him, shivering now. 'I…'

And then she leaned forward, pressed her nose against his chest, and inhaled. 

Ondolemar fought off the desire to shove her and instead put on his most brutal look of confusion and worry. Imani was a strange little trouble maker when she felt like it but this was odd even for her. 

'I-Imani…'

'I need to…smell you.'

His jaw tightened. 

'Why?'

She stepped back suddenly, putting a good amount of distance between them, and looked at him wildly. Ondolemar felt his heart beating harder in his chest as she heaved for air and worriedly stepped forward. 

'DON'T!'

Her voice was hard and unbelievably commanding and the Altmer stayed put. 

'Ima-'

'Don't move. Don't panic. Don't react.' She glared at him and hunched over as if in pain and as she spoke once more a rough hitch caught in her words. 'Do you understand?'

He blinked at her. 

'What is going on? What-!'

From the bushes came a guest neither of them expected. And in that moment the spider that scurried out set the chain reaction of the two learning something about the other. 

Ondolemar launched into the air immediately, legs going wildly accompanied by a shrill screech, before he bolted back down the passage. From behind him came a roar. The wind he'd thought at first as he ran in a panic but soon a very distinct four beat gallop sounded behind him before the sound vanished. 

And then it appeared. 

The werewolf dropped into his path from one above, landing on all four paws, and tilted its head up slowly. Ondolemar slid to a halt immediately, so hard in fact that the elf found himself sliding to a stop on his backside, coming to a stop inches from the beasts muzzle. 

For a second they stared at each other before survival mode clicked in the mer's mind. Destruction sprang to life in his hands as he scrambled for his feet. The werewolf reacted immediately. Ondolemar's back hit the ground hard and above him, paw square on his chest, the monster loomed. 

It had yet to roar, to snarl, to growl but the way it looked at him did enough of the job. 

"Don't move. Don't panic. Don't react"

His brows flew up. 

'…no way…'

The wolf exhaled and slowly tilted its head down to place its nose on his chest and sniffed. When she looked up again her mouth dropped open, her ears slid back, and her tail wagged happily. She stumbled back to let him sit up but Ondolemar lay still and blinked at the ceiling. 

'Of course. Of course Liya would be friends with a mutt. She does love dogs and the sort.'

Imani huffed and moved over to his side. Ondolemar had no warning. The Breton…the werewolf attacked. 

'Stupid dog…werewolf! Breton! UGH!'

The Altmer rubbed his cheek angrily in attempt to remove her saliva from her happy, and much too slobbery, lick and rushed to his feet. Imani wagged her tail happily, ears still back and still panting, and damn it all she looked _adorable_. He sent her a weak glare as he regarded her lowly. 

'…if you say a word about…'

A knowing gleam flickered through her silver eyes and if a werewolf could smile Ondolemar had just witnessed it. But he also heard the underlying words with it. 

_Your secret is safe with me._


	20. Back to Me(Fasendil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would always be sure to return back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Smut
> 
> This is one of my earlier things. It shows.   
> Fasendil belongs to Bethesda.

He pulled the blanket over them and sighed in content as the Breton cuddled against his side, still panting and giving the occasional shiver, and smiled up at the stars. Imani had been on the run for months now, the Dominion keeping her on her toes at all times, and irritatingly keeping her away for weeks at a time. It had been an entire month following him catching her putting that sweet roll in his night stand before she'd shown back up. 

This evening found them perched on the top of the old fort up the hill from the camp. Fasendil pulled her tightly against him and hummed in low appreciation when the girl climbed on top of him and rested her head against his chest. 

"Do you think he'll stop looking eventually?" 

Her voice was so small, any hint of happiness and satisfaction from Fasendil's attentions gone, leaving her sounding hollow with exhaustion. He frowned and traced her spine with gentle fingers. He knew Rulindil wouldn't give up and knew Elenwen was all too eager to have the sweet Breton in her clutches. 

"Yes." - _after I've run him through_ \- he thought bitterly. The statement seemed to relax her slightly and gently she traced patterns along his chest. 

"I miss you, Fassy. " 

He snorted lightly. 

"Fassy?" Imani tilted her head up and smiled at him. "It's a cute name for a cute mer." 

'Fassy' lifted his head and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't make a habit of it around my soldiers."

She scooted against him to reach his lips and the mer purred at the sensation, bringing his hands to roam her covered back, making the Breton whimper and curl her fingers around his shoulders. She pulled away, eyes wide and darker, and a look of confusion crossed her features. Imani licked her lips. 

"I...what was I not making a habit of?" 

Fasendil rose up and twisted them to put her on her back beneath him and climbed over her. Imani whimpered as a hand roughly traced her waist before settling on her hip, lifting her slightly, and sank his hips down. Imani arched and moaned softly as Fasendil pressed back into her, peppering her neck and collar bone with kisses and nips, and slowly the mer started to move. 

"Staying away."

The Breton went to hold him but the mer swept her wrists together and held her arms above her head. Fasendil glared ravenously down at the keening girl, who struggled against his hold. 

"You keep yourself scarce for too long, Breton." a harder thrust of his hips sent her head lulling back with a whine. "It isn't wise to keep a Legate from his _duties._ "

Imani couldn't stop the moan that accompanied the pointed word. The Altmer paused and backed himself up to give her heaving chest tender attentions, smirking as the sensitive little Breton beneath him whimpered and shook with every flick of his tongue, and every nip of his teeth. It was only when her hands reached up and hauled his face up to bring their lips together in a desperate kiss did the mer begin to move against her with vigor. 

He steeled an arm beneath her knee and hauled her leg up to curl her beneath him, knowing well what the angle did to her, his other hand tangled in inky black locks. The Breton clung to him, begging him for more, fanning raging emotions the mer had always kept severely under chains. He found himself responding with filthy words and jarring thrusts as he sought out her completion before he'd find his own. Imani was close but she needed that final push.

"I will tame you yet, little Forsworn. You may be free to roam as you please," He nipped her ear and shifted his hips to achieve a deeper angle. "but you will always remember to roam back to me." 

Imani sucked in a jagged breath and came undone, breathy promises to return breaking through heavily pleasured moans as Fasendil quickly followed after her with his own release, moaning deeply against her shoulder. Again, the Altmer rolled shakily onto his back and panted as he looked at the stars above, and again, the Breton weakly cuddled up against him. Fasendil didn't know how long it'd be before he saw her again, but as he wrapped her up in his arms he couldn't help but smile despite the situation Imani was in. 

He knew that no matter what, she'd always return, and that made it worth it.


	21. Perfect(Rulindil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would have it no other way. Flour and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Deck you in the face. 
> 
> Rulindil is Bethesda's. 
> 
> Imani and their daughter are mine.

"Cease!...no, No, NO!" a massive cloud of flour rose from the floor, covering the room in fine particles and giving all within the kitchen a white dusting. He looked down at her with a look that was torn between sleep deprived laughter, sleep deprived annoyance, and sleep deprived superior crying. 

But she beat him to it. Her little lip pooched out impressively as she looked around in confusion as to why everything around her, and her own little body, was covered in dusty white powder. She whimpered and looked up at him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 

"No, none of that." he stated softly as he bent and scooped her up into his arms. He gazed at his little daughter lovingly as she calmed and smiled up at him with a soft squeal. He wiped away some flour from her little nose, causing the child to sneeze, and chuckled. 

She looked at him and gave him a grin that only her mother had been capable of and in that instant lifted her little fist, that had been closed around a small handful of flour, and promptly smeared it across his face. 

At that moment Imani stumbled into the kitchen and frowned at the mess. The Breton went to address the mer but instead chuckled softly at the look of amused agony holding his tired features as he regarded her silently. Their daughter beamed at her mother and gave a devious little giggle as she looked back up at her father's flour smeared face. 

"Did you give Papa flour?"

The girl bounced slightly in his grip. 

"I swear…it's like having two of you!" Rulindil tilted his head away from the small fingers that tried to rub the flour into his beard more. "And she can't even walk yet!" 

Imani walked up to him and took their daughter into her arms. Gently she pinched the hair of his beard and pulled him down and kissed him tenderly. Wasting no time as they pulled away his little daughter moved in and placed a messy kiss on his cheek. 

"And you would have it no other way. " 

Imani smiled softly, hoisted the child higher in her arms and promptly turned on her heels, stating excitedly that it was bath time, eliciting shrill laughter from their daughter. The mer looked around the messy room, felt the lingering slobber of his daughters kiss on his cheek, and watched his little Breton walk away in equal excitement as their little girl and smiled. 

"No. It's perfect."


	22. The Rain(Fasendil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fasendil shows his daughter rain isn't scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Imani is with Fasendil instead of Rulindil.   
> Anora(Annie) is their daugher and she and Imani belong to me :3

It had been a rather lazy day. The mer found he didn't have the luxury of days like this often and though the minor interruptions of his little nine month old throughout it had been a reminder to them both that their jobs were never over he appreciated it nonetheless. 

As the afternoon rolled in Fasendil found himself on their couch, Imani curled against him, and Annie asleep on his stomach. The Altmer smiled as he rubbed his daughters back and tilted his head down to kiss the forehead of the napping Breton against him. 

Slowly the mer started to drift off too when the clouds that had covered the sky in the grey that had caused such a day of unnecessary, though welcomed, laziness broke. The sudden down pour caused the little one on his stomach to jerk awake and the little cry of fear that came from her caused her mother to stir awake. 

It appeared Imani had forgotten where she was as the Breton rolled and promptly fell to the floor with a hard thud and a confused yelp. Their daughter looked over to the space her mother had inhabited a moment before and pooched her little lip out in confused worry before looking up at her father with the starts of what promised to be a very loud cry. 

'Shh…' Fasendil pulled her up to him as he sat up, smiling softly down at a rather put off Imani.

'Are you alright, love?'

She huffed and from his shoulder came a muffled cry. Apparently Annie hadn't been consoled by being held as the mer stood. 

'Annie.'

He walked to the door and looked out the glass to the pouring rain outside and within his arms his daughter whimpered as she looked out with him, her little whimpers fading more and more as she watched the rain, and Fasendil had a thought. 

Slowly the mer opened the door and watched her as her little golden eyes widened. 

'It's the rain.'

His voice had taken on an excited pitch, behind him somewhere he knew his little wife was proud, and silently Annie looked up at her smiling father. 

'It's the rain!' 

Annie glanced at the rain and back at her father with a smile. 

'You ready?'

With a high pitched sound the mer bounced forward into the yard, the girl squealing in glee as the rain fell on them, Fasendil speaking to her the whole time as he ran erratically around the yard before returning to the door and back inside. 

Annie laughed up at him, looked back, and pointed. 

'Again?'

She bounced in his arms and put her hands over her mouth in a fake attempt to hide her excited little squeal and Fasendil smiled fondly at his sweet little daughter. 

'Here we goooo!'

Imani watched amused as the stoic Legate bounced around the yard with their joyful little girl in the rain. It was one way to show Annie that rain wasn't a scary thing and by the looks of it he was doing a rather good job at it. 

The Breton smiled at the sight of her husband lifting Annie above him to spin them slowly, rambling something in a very un-Fasendilishly high tone about _'ahh water, rain, oh my!'_ , and felt her heart swell with love for her little family…

And that she'd rubbed off on her sweet Fassy more than expected.


	23. Mirrors(Rulindil x ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't look away from the truth held in the mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Imani...maybe.  
> Rated: Mirror smut.   
> And yes, I was going to draw it out and make a sex scene but then I totally didn't because I'm trying to figure out if I'm quitting writing and this was one I felt was okay and I figured why not just post the bloody thing...  
> Way to be you, Rulindil.

Never had the Breton expected to be involved with a Altmer. She never in a million years imagined that Altmer being Thalmor. A Thalmor that was a Dominion officer, powerful and cruel, every tall inch of his being imposing and terrifying to all who had the honor and misfortune of being near him. 

Their relationship of sorts had been strictly "business" from the start. He'd caught her as she infiltrated the Embassy via Delphine's request and a deal was struck. Not that she was pleased with it. Not in the slightest. In fact, the Breton had made sure he knew that as he fucked her against the rough wood of his desk between kisses that had no right to take her breath away as her body faltered around the gloriously thick cock that pounded into her all too eager cunt with powerful vigor. 

She hated him. She really did. But as she looked at herself in the mirror with the elf towering over her from behind she found the picture relayed back to her was anything but one she should hate. It was as if she were watching someone different; a girl that was keening and squirming against the demanding touch of golden hands as they played along the curves of her flesh. 

His lips were busy against her neck and shoulder and she watched the girl in the reflection gasp and writhe against him as his teeth nipped and pulled at her sensitive skin to leave in their wake red and purple marks for her to remember this night by for days to come. Her hands wrapped around his forearms, one connected to the exploratory hand at her breasts, and the other that had trailed down her body to trace teasingly across her sex. 

'Look at you.'

Her eyes went against her wishes and she swiftly found herself looking up and whimpered. Gazing back at her was a haunting sight of a Altmer, eyes pitch black and burning with malicious arousal, and in his arms stood a Breton girl that looked so small and frail held tight against his tall and undeniably dominant frame. 

She only managed to take her eyes off his as she observed and felt the hand between her legs move and despite herself the girl looked down her body and gasped. It was as she was met with her reflection looking back up at her that she had failed from the start to realize that he had purposefully stood her on another mirror. The Breton, both horrified and severely aroused by the sight, watched as his fingers slowly began to spread her open. 

'Such a lovely shade of pink, wouldn't you agree? Look at how swollen you are.' 

As if to point out her arousal further the Altmer moved a finger upward and slowly circled her clit. The Breton whimpered and bit her lip. 

'And we delve down further and find,' his fingers pushed through her folds and the Breton shivered. 'that you are completely _soaked_ for me.'

She longed to deny it. 

'You're dripping.'

At that she glanced downward again and was met with the sight of her cunt spread open, creamy white of her arousal glistening against flushed pink labia, and from the mirror sat the definite drips of her need as he had opened her to his eyes. His member throbbed hot against the small of her back and from his chest came a very pleased purr. 

'What a view you'll get when I bury my cock into your dripping, needy little cunt, human.'

She squirmed and he chuckled darkly.

'Watch.'

The panting image of the Breton blurred as her focus lingered solely on the long golden finger that had started to circle her entrance. The contrast was as overwhelming as the stimulation as his calloused digit teased at her, prodded against the creamy outside of her quim, and then he bent his wrist. She longed to close her eyes and press against him but watched transfixed as her body stretched around the two thick digits and found a moan ripping out of her throat as she welcomed the intrusion with a eager clench around him. 

The elf chuckled against her neck. 

'Look at how your cunt so eagerly takes me in. Look at how you long for me.' 

She whined when he removed his fingers and she watched as he spread her folds open to their view. She was swollen, glistening wet with her arousal, and positively _throbbing_. Her swollen clit protruded and ached to be touched and as if to taunt her further he trailed his fingers upward but kept them from touching her where she needed. 

'You bastard.'

He smiled against her ear and she found herself making the critical mistake of looking forward. His eyes locked onto hers and she stared back, transfixed, and even though he had started teasing her once more she couldn't look away. He was the living embodiment of _power_ and in his toned arms she stood as a willing little submissive, desperate and throbbing with longing for _him_ , the martyr of a fight she had lost long ago. 

His fingers slid back into her deeply and hooked and her hips jerked. 

'You know what my name is, Breton. I suggest you use it lest I draw out your need and deny you what your body so hungrily yearns for.'

\---

By the end of their encounter she had used his name. She had screamed it in pain, whispered it in pleasure, and whined it in blinding need. Rulindil had sent her off on unstable legs hours later with a slap to her backside and a smart little smirk. She had grumbled as she pulled on her cowl and stepped into the bitter snowy night, acutely aware of his eyes on her, and as she walked away he regarded her. 

'Until next time, Breton.'

She sent him a look over her shoulder and a shudder raced through her aching but sated body as his eyes drew her to falter in her steps. Her lips pulled into a tight line as she glared at the Altmer. She hated him but a knowing gleam caught in his eyes and pulled at his features. 

She'd be back. 

And she hated that she loved it.


	24. Jail(Gwilin x Liya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riften was corrupt. Gwilin was only being a good citizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Liya gets him out of jail.   
> Liya belongs to SoftlyTea  
> Gwilin belongs to Bethesda.

Liya ran through the gates of Riften shoving past guards and poor citizens who so happened to be in her path. The Breton had long pushed past the point of simple anger and as she shoved in the door to the prison the guard saw full well the emotion that had evolved. 

Fury.

'Where is he?'

The Nord blinked. 

'Where's-'

Liya, fueled by unbelievable outrage snarled, reached up, and yanked the guard down by his breast plate. 

'Gwilin.' She growled out between grit teeth. 'Where. Is. Gwilin.'

The man stammered. 

'Th-the Bosmer?'

The Breton looked seconds away from running him through. Must have been the Bosmer. 

'He's down belo-Hey! You aren't allowed-'

Liya shoved past him and stormed down the stairs only coming to a halt as a helmeted guard blocked her path at the bottom. 

'By order of th-'

Liya sneered and cut him off. 

'Thane.'

The guard sputtered and cocked his head curiously. 

'Th-thane?'

Liya sneered at him and started to shake. Could these stupid Nords be any more dense!? 

'Oh..oh! Thane Liya.'

'Gwilin. Let him go.'

The guard crossed his arms. 

'I'm afraid I can't do that. He will see out his sent-'

Liya yanked him down and glared at the blue eyes currently looking back at her through the eye holes. Wide with fear. Good. 

'You **will** let him go. How _**pathetic**_ are you that you want to imprison a kindly Bosmer for,' She pulled him closer and growled. 'reporting a crime.' 

He stammered. 

'He made false ali-'

The snarl that came from the Breton was deep and set the hair to rise along the Nord's neck. There was no tricking her into believing Brynjolf was innocent. 

'You know. I've heard that there are some _rats_ inhabiting this pathetic little shithole of a town.' Her hand curled tighter against the fabric. 'Perhaps I should begin the exterminations.'

The Nord pointed swiftly. 

'He's there. I-I'll release him. But don't think you won't be hearing from Jarl Maven. She won't tolerate this, _Thane_.'

Gwilin glanced up as the two approached and smiled happily. 

'Liya! How lovely to see you! Are you well?'

The Nord grumbled beneath his breath and unlocked the door. 

'You're free to go, Bosmer. Stay out of trouble.'

Gwilin looked elated. 

'Oh! Thank you, sir! Have a great day!'

He stalked off muttering something about the sweet little mer being _"too damned happy for his own good"_ as Liya and Gwilin embraced. 

'Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard what happened.'

The mer chuckled. 

'I'm alright. I never realized reporting a scam would land me in jail. Thankfully they've been kind during my stay.'

Liya sighed, all of her anger dissipating in the wake of his unending happiness. 

'Lets get you back home.'

Gwilin gathered his belongings from the guard upstairs, who he noted was looking at Liya warily, and the two walked out as the Bosmer hummed a happy tune. 

Thankfully, it seemed thirty minutes in Riften jail hadn't hampered his sunny outlook at all.

The walk back was mainly quiet save for a few issues with frostbite spiders. Approaching the bridge they stopped and Gwilin pulled her into a tight embrace as he smiled joyfully. 

'Liya, thank you again for everything. I'm happy to say that you're my friend.'

She smiled and returned his embrace. 

'I'm honored to call you mine.'


	25. Do He Got It?(Fasendil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd have to make sure to keep the Breton from speaking with his soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Booty had. 
> 
> Fasendil belongs to Bethesda.   
> Imani is my little trouble maker : )

Fasendil had started to doze off on his feet, the spring breeze and lazy calls of crickets soothing him, as the soldiers outside his tent settled in for dinner. 

'Sir?'

The mer stood straight and gave his head a shake. 

'Food's ready.'

The Legate frowned as the Imperial lingered with a worried but intrigued look about him. The Altmer frowned and addressed him lowly.

'I'm listening.'

He jumped, looking at the annoyed looking mer, as he fidgeted and fished around for the mental bravery he needed for what he was about to ask. 

'Sorry, sir, but there's been a question going around the camp. About you, that is.'

Fasendil pinched the bridge of his nose. These men were new, most of them young, and with their youth came aloofness. After all he was a high elf and because of this, as he'd dealt with with nearly every single other group of soldiers that had crossed his leadership, that _must_ mean that he was Thalmor.

Shit.

'If it's about my loyalty keep it to yourself, soldier.'

The soldier shook his head and behind him the others around the fire watched on in a most interested curiosity. 

'No, Legate sir, it's not that. We've been asked something about you.'

He frowned and his guard went up. 

'By whom.'

The soldier rubbed at the back of his neck and ignored the very pointed 'whom'.

'We were asked if you…'

From behind him a voice of a fellow soldier spoke up with a snort. 

'You can do it!'

Fasendil bristled and glared at the boy. Something wasn't right.

'Do…do you got the booty!?'

Fasendil blinked at the shrillness of the question, bristled further at the audacity of such disrespect, and before the Legate could issue the full extent of his post and the authority with it a set of hands rested against his backside and squeezed. 

The mer shot upward with a very surprised yelp and from the peals of laughter outside the newcomer behind him gave them the answer. 

'He do!'

The soldier spun to go hide out in among his peers as the Breton shot past Fasendil... who promptly gave chase out of the camp and up to the fort in the hill side. Through the laughter fading further and further he could vaguely catch cheers and well wishes. 

The mer couldn't decide if the cheers were for Imani or for him.


	26. Ludibrio(Rulindil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Praefectus finally takes a Ludibrio... and she's powerless to stop it.  
>  ***Read the notes or you will be so lost.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praefectus; prefect, overseer, governor, captain, commander. 
> 
> Rulindil plays a Praefectus in a futuristic(?) world controlled by one singular government. His role is to gain intelligence on captured Nomine(Nameless) as they are brought into custody. The Nomine are rouge humans that have slipped through the governments hands and have therefore labeled themselves as traitors and threats to the "happy society" that the rulers have created. 
> 
> As the Nomine are brought in, the Praefectus gain information and sentence the Nomine in question to one of three possible fates:
> 
> Inidoneus(unfit/unsuitable) which means the ruling Praefectus has found them to be useless for hard labor and they are therefore sentenced to death.  
> Viduo(deprive/bereave) the Nomine that have been found to be Viduo are the ones that are fearfully cooperative with the government. But while their cooperation leads to their freedom they are sterilized, branded, and are under constant surveillance.  
> Ludibrio which translates to plaything. Nomine labled Ludibrio are to live out the rest of their days in the ownership of the Praefectus that take them. 
> 
> I just did this for fun. I wanted to try a different take on my little ship. It's dark here. ~~also I'm on a Latin kick lately I really don't know why. I'm sorry~~  
>  Rulindil and Ancarion belong to Bethesda  
> Arkved is TheMulletWhisperers  
> Imani is mine  
> Rated:...mancupium(M)

'Nomine 486411 is hereby labeled Inidoneus,' The man looked at him with wide eyes and clawed at the arms of the chair. Rulindil hefted out a sigh and scribbled some notes on the Nomine's file and tossed it to the side as he finished. 'and is to be terminated.' 

The man's cries brought a frown to the face of the Praefectus as the guards drug the begging human out of the room. The guard at his side retrieved the next folder from the slot in the wall and the elf steepled his fingers before his face, closed his eyes, and sighed at the beginnings of the headache brought on by the cries coming from the halls. 

If the Nomine would just obey they wouldn't have to face this. Instead the humans chose to fight with foolish bravado and cried for mercy once they were stripped of their "superiority" in standing against The Wise. With a growl he opened the next file and read over the specs of the next one. 

**Female  
** Early twenties  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Height: 164 cm  
Located: Region VI  
Capture Sector: X

The door opened and he didn't bother to look up as he reviewed the scant amount of information on Nomine 486424. She didn’t seem to put up much of a fight as the guards secured her to the chair and for a moment he simply allowed her situation to sink in fully if it hadn't already. 

'Nomine 486424, state your name.'

Silence lingered and the Altmer frowned and lifted his eyes. Though he made no outward appearance of it, Rulindil felt his throat dry and his spine stiffen as he looked at her, and at once the cries of those outside were drown out by his heartbeat. 

The Nomine was beautiful, she was clearly angry, and with a single glare straight at him without waver from his appearance he knew she was defiant. She lightened her glare ever so slightly and swiveled her burning green eyes around the small room. He noted that she was taking in every single detail and only ceased the moment one of the guards, Ancarion, stepped forward from behind her. 

She barked out a sharp yelp when his hand tangled in her wavy ebony hair and jerked her head to face forward. Rulindil smirked at the look of outrage on her face. 

'Now, lets try this again, Nomine. What is your name?'

She hissed as Ancarion's grip tightened and bit her lip for a fleeting second as she contemplated her options. Ones like her were desperate to keep their solitude, their freedom, but they also knew their freedom was forever denied to them at this point. 

'I-Imani.'

Rulindil began filling in the blank spaces on her file. 

'And your last name?'

She growled and Ancarion gave her head a sharp tug. Behind him the other guard, Arkved, smirked snidely at the girl. The ones that fought, be it loudly or in silent defiance, were always fun. 

'D.'

Rulindil glared at her. 

'I require a full last name and do note that I _will_ get the information I need. I'm sure you've had ample time to hear as well as see the state of your fellow Nomine after their visits to the offices of the Praefectus. It'd be a shame to maul you before we are able to establish what sector you may fit into. Now,' He leaned forward and caught her gaze as she glared back at him spitefully. 'your last name, Imani.'

Imani swallowed thickly and the briefest flicker of defeat dulled her eyes. Sighing, she shut her eyes in an attempt to shut him out, and whispered her last name. 

'Very good. I had hoped you smarter than the others. Your age?'

'22.'

'Date of birth.'

Down the list he went as Imani cooperated with hushed shame. Still, Ancarion kept his grip on her, giving her little pulls here and there when she decided to try to force that defiance back in place, but soon Rulindil had his answers and with a final swirl of his pen, signed off on her fate. Lifting bottomless black eyes, he looked her over with a burning hunger none of the inhabitants in the room expected, and spoke her fate.

'Nomine 486424; Imani Dexereaux is hereby labeled Ludibrio.' 

Ancarion's brow rose and behind him Arkved's mouth dropped open. 

'S-Sir?'

Imani, unaware of how severely he had just changed her life, frowned at him. Rulindil had been the only Praefectus that hadn't taken a Ludibrio, and with a smile that edged with malice, the mer leaned forward to scrutinize her. She shrunk back, aloof, and eyed him cautiously as he addressed her confusion. 

'and is to live out the rest of her days, or until her usefulness is dispersed, in my control and possession.'

She paled as he closed her file and moved it to the side. The girl didn't fight as Arkved and Ancarion released her. As they hauled her to her feet the Praefectus rose and moved to the opposite side of his desk. The mer towered above her as she looked up at him in disbelief. Licking her lips she wavered slightly still in denial and spoke gingerly. 

'I…I'm Nomine.'

'You were.'

She frowned. 

'You glorified lot don't like Nomine.'

He glared at her with a smug little smirk. 

'You're right. Best hope you make this worth my time then, yes?'

Imani's face tightened in anger and tears lined her eyes. With gentleness that none before her knew he lifted his gloved hand and traced her jaw. Her lips parted slightly and she shrunk back minutely as a look of revulsion hedged in her eyes. 

'Take her to my home. There's a room just off my bedroom I've prepared in anticipation of the day I finally take a Ludibrio. Strip her, chain her to the rack, and gag her.'

Imani, floored by his words, gave a cry and fought against the hold on her. Rulindil backed up and smiled hatefully as the two fought to restrain her properly once more. 

'Y-You can't! No!' Her chest rose and fell with worrying speed as her fear finally took her. She looked at the Praefectus and gave a short sob at the look of glee held in his eyes, his face impassive to her emotions otherwise, and struggled again. 'You can't do this! You can't do this to me!'

The Altmer gave a dark mirthless little chuckle as she cried out from Arkved's rough tug to her arm, tears sliding down her pretty face, and regarded her lowly. 

'Until tonight, Ms. Dexereaux.'

She only cried as they removed her from the room and with a glare to the lingering guard, Rulindil situated himself back at his desk, and the haze was broken. The cries of the Nomine pricked at his ears and the headache started back dully. The next file was placed before him and the cycle began again.


	27. Gum(Arkved x Galina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clearly inferior chewing gum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Arkved.   
> They still belong to TheMulletWhisperer.   
> Arkved is my favorite unicorn.

'How did this happen?'

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off immediately. Galina remembered who she was dealing with here. 

'Never mind. You tried to walk at the same time, didn't you?'

Arkved scowled though the effect was rather lost on the neon pink tacked on his face. 

'You shouldn't try to walk and chew gum, Sadass. This is what happens.'

'I wasn't! I was just blowing a bubble!'

Galina snorted as she worked the sticky pink substance off his face as best she could. 

'Still? When you tried that a while ago your gum shot out of your mouth and shattered a vase.' 

Arkved blushed and stammered. 

'I-I didn't mean to, f-foolish-'

A pointed grab to his hair was all the warning he needed to silence himself. After all, Galina was helping him, it would be wise of him not to stir her ire further lest she shave all the hair off his head and face. Arkved cringed as he imagined himself without his superior locks and superior facial hair. 

'Impressive though, I must admit. It must have been a big bubble to completely cover your entire head like this.' The Nord chuckled. 'This only happens to you.'

He grumbled lowly and shifted on the chair. 

'…your chewing gum in inferior.'

Galina uncovered one of his eyes carefully and smiled at him as he glowered. 

'Clearly you are just too superior for gum then.'

'Of course I am! I'm a superior mer! All things I do shall be superior!'

Galina snorted and pulled long strands of pink away from his beard. 

'Right. Like turning your hair pink.'

He paled. 

'P-pink...no, no it won't. It will remain its current superior colo-'

'You'll be lucky if this comes out.'

Galina hid her sly grin with ease as he stared at her in fear. 

'Arkved, you know butterflies _love_ pink things.'

At this the Altmer took on the rather convincing impersonation of a fish out of water. 

'G-GET IT OFF ME!'

Not waiting for Galina to resume the removal the mer began to rub frantically at his face, blinding himself once more, and in his worry he stood and picked the way he thought would lead to their bathroom. 

'Arkved wai-'

The Altmer ran smack dab into the closed door of the storage closet, which mainly consisted of bouncy balls and cabbages, and promptly knocked himself out. Galina doubled over in laughter despite herself and by the time she regained the control she needed to check on him she'd made it to the fetal position on the floor. 

She made a mental note: Never let Arkved chew gum without adult supervision.


	28. Your Pleasure(Rulindil x Imani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed to warm up. 
> 
> Rated: Sex

The chill of the winter wind slipped through the edges of the windows and the cracks in the walls no matter how small they were and with a groan, Rulindil pulled the blankets up higher around his shoulders. The fire had died out at some point in the early hours of the morning and the Altmer was regretting now his laziness in not rekindling the flames and tossing more logs on it. 

From beside him came a slight little coo and with a smirk his eyes opened and his head dropped to the side. Imani pulled the blankets tighter around her and with a huff rolled onto her side to face away from him. His adoration and appeal for her only grew as her inky hair fell away from her back and shoulders to show his marks against her flesh from his busy lips and seeking teeth. 

Rolling himself over, Rulindil scooted closer and pulled her tightly against him, sighing at her warmth and the scent of lavender that had caught his attention from the start. He nuzzled his face against her silky black waves and allowed his touch to wander along her body. 

The girl stirred slightly as his lips brushed against the back of her neck and his fingers skirted along her breasts. Giving a gentle nudge from his hips, he hissed as his arousal rubbed against her soft skin appealingly, and Imani gave the slightest whimper and pressed back with a sigh. His lips parted against her shoulder and his heart fluttered in his chest as she intoxicated his senses once more.

'How wonderful you are, dear one…'

His confession was accompanied by tender kisses along her shoulder and down her arm as he rose up on his elbow to gaze down at her. A few kisses more and the façade was broken. Imani smiled beneath a few errant waves and tilted her head to look up at him as sleep kept her green eyes slightly hazy. 

'You are just as wonderful.'

His hand dipped lower and she pressed back against him. As his fingered edged along her soft curls her legs parted and the emissary growled throatily. Imani lifted her head seeking his kiss as he delved easily through her sex, slick from their previous interactions, and as she called to him he bent and pressed his lips against hers. 

Rulindil felt his heart pounding so rapidly against his chest that it hurt as she rolled onto her back to allow him better access. Ceasing their kisses, the elf looked at her through half lidded eyes, and muttered broken promises and praises to the keening Breton girl as he slid his fingers through her swollen folds teasingly. 

'Please,' Her desperation was heavy in the word and it brought a predatory jolt through his system. 'do not tease me, Rulindil!'

'But I shall,' His accent caught the words roughly. 'I shall remind you, my dearest, over and over that only an Altmer,' Imani tossed her head back and moaned as he sank two of his fingers into her to hook them deep and hard against the spot he knew would reduce her to tears in her pleasure. 'can make you feel such pleasure.'

Her back arched and Rulindil took advantage of her position as she grabbed at the sheets and writhed against his hand. She gasped as his lips descended upon her heaving chest and cried out his name as he suckled and licked at her nipples. His other hand tangled within her ebony locks and held her head put with slight pressure as he worked Imani to the point blinding need. 

Rulindil could read her like a book. Imani's breathing became erratic and her cunt clinched tightly around his digits as she hovered at the edge of her release. The mer smiled as he halted his attentions and the girl cried out beneath him. Imani squirmed and panted as she looked to him pleadingly, Forsworn and Aldmeri swears, and incoherent words flooded from her lips as she implored him. 

'Shhh. Hush now, my dear, your insatiability shall be rewarded.'

He climbed over her then and held both of her arms beside her head. He trailed his lips over her neck, smiling as she giggled between pants and whimpers as his beard tickled her, and situated himself between her thighs. She begged so sweetly against his ear, swearing and promising that only he would ever give her such pleasures, and the ache in his heart grew. 

'I will give you pleasure.' 

He pressed himself against her and hissed at the intensity of her heat. Lifting his gaze he locked his eyes with hers and felt his throat tighten at her beauty. Her rosy lips were parted and her eyes, though they hardly caged her desire, shown back at him with the same adoration he felt for her. 

Rulindil lowered his head once more and kissed her tenderly. Releasing her wrists he sighed as she clung to him tightly and braced his forearms on either side of her head. Breaking their kiss but not pulling away he looked at her and smiled. 

'Because you are mine.'

Imani threw her head back and cried out as he pressed his hips forward and sent her over the edge he had lead her to. With a throaty groan, Rulindil slid one arm down her body to grab her beneath her hip, and lifted her at an angle. She curved into it and with a broken phrase in Aldmeris he began to thrust against her voraciously. 

She thrashed against him and moaned when he bit at her neck, whispering filthy promises and desires to her, as he coaxed her back to a nearly unbearable arousal just moments after her first orgasm. Imani lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and cried out as he hit the spot within her that made her vision cloud black and brought the hair along her body to rise. 

'There! There Rulindil! Please! Please don't stop!'

Her words where crazed with need and desperate to appease him. He growled against her throat and pulled her down and angled himself. Her nails drew blood to pool along the lines she left against the skin of his back as he fucked her deeply and roughly into the mattress. 

'Come for me, Imani!' 

Her back arched sharply and with a broken cry she fell victim to her release. Rulindil's eyes fluttered shut as he buried his face against the crook of her neck and groaned as she tightened around him almost painfully and as she called his name his orgasm found him. Snapping his hips sharply he buried himself deep within her and moaned her name against her neck as he filled her eager little cunt with his release. 

Boneless, the Altmer fell beside her as they tried to regain control of their racing hearts and aching lungs. After a few long moments, Imani scooted closer and curled herself against his side with a sigh, and with a small smile he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. Warm now and satisfied for the moment, Rulindil easily blocked out the brisk winter air, and lulled by her warmth and the light scent of lavender fell back into a peaceful slumber.


	29. Snow(Rulindil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thalmor Emissary sees snow for the first time...and loathes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: LOL U FELL, ~~LOSER~~...I mean...Rulindil.
> 
> Prompt: Write about a character seeing snow for the first time.   
> 600 words to see if I could.

The Altmer pulled his cloak tighter around him with a frown as he approached the heavy wooden doors. When arriving for the first time in Cyrodiil, Rulindil had found the bitter bite of winter air most unpleasant. Raised in the tropical warmth of the Summerset Isles the mer had never felt the icy caress of the ravenous snowy north. He had scowled as they traveled east toward the Imperial City, constantly wiping tears from his face and dabbing his reddened nose, the frigid air bringing these most undesired effects. 

His quarters in the White Gold Tower had proven to be hospitable enough though not to the the standards held in his homeland. The rugs lacked the fine craftsmanship, the candles that provided light lacked scent, but his bed was pleasant enough. Though he shuddered and glowered to think of how many humans had rested upon it before he graced it. Inferior lodging for a superior mer. 

As if humans knew what luxury truly was. 

The two imperials at the door stammered as he approached and moved to open the door for him. The elf glared at their haste and also as the chill grew as he drew closer. He was now stationed in this land full of human mongrels, given things dubbed 'luxury and top of the line' when a babe from the Isles could produce more talent, and surrounded by bitter cold! The doors were pulled open and despite his sour mood and purposeful gait the Emissary faltered. 

The Altmer found his senses overwhelmed. The white veil that covered the ground glittered and shown bright in the setting sun. He blinked and squinted as the alabaster blinded him and finding himself once more, and shooting a hard look at the two humans that stood straight and looked past him, he moved forward. So this was snow. Rulindil had only heard of it but now that he could lay his gaze upon it some part of him understood the appeal. 

Despite the sharp bite held in the air that brought his breath to fog before his face the Thalmor was entranced. His eyes caught sight of the prisms, millions of them, held in the crystalline cover upon the ground. Vivid specks of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple caught bright mingled in the glittering veil. Transfixed, Rulindil stepped forward as the doors were closed, only to find himself remembering why he loathed this land. 

The stone beneath his feet betrayed his footing and with a yelp the Altmer found his feet flying upward and his world falling backward. The mer slid down each step with a broken grunt as each passed beneath his bottom before coming to a rest on the snowy path. A few passing guards had paused nearby and with every last ounce of will and desire to continue breathing they contained their laughter. 

Rulindil scrambled to his feet and shot them a glare as his heart continued to hammer within his chest. 

'You! Clear this..this...oblivion sent excrement from the stairs lest you find out what I am truly capable of!' 

Fearfully, the two humans turned to hurry off only to meet the same fate as the elf had. The crashed in a heap of curses upon their backs and despite himself, Rulindil snorted. Even in falling humans held no grace nor dignity. Righting his robes and dusting himself off the Emissary held his head up and, minding his footing, he stalked off paying no mind to the slight blush as he recalled the screech that had come from his lips at is own fall.


	30. Baker(Estormo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estormo has many talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estormo x whatever human you want to throw in there.   
> Modern AU 
> 
> Prompt: Write about facilities shut down due to the snow.  
> 250 words to see if I could.   
> I did.

He stared at his cell phone and hefted out a long sigh. The snow fell around him silently though the traffic and stay pedestrians ruined the serenity that could have been. Though he loathed it, Estormo pressed the green call button, and held his breath. She answered happily enough though a bit breathless, pregnancy toying with her stamina, and regarded him hopefully. 

'Did you remember to get them?'

He swallowed thickly, pulled in a long breath, and stared at the closed sign. 

'No, my darling. I...I didn't make it here in time.'

There was silence and unthinking the mer rubbed at the nape of his neck with a cold leather gloved hand. 

'I'm sorry.'

A sniffle from the other end had him leaving the front of the closed bakery to walk swiftly toward his home. As his pregnant little human wailed over how "it was for the best, she was fat and ugly anyway, nobody wanted her to be happy" he couldn't help but smile despite the mess he was about to return home to. 

'My dearest, I shall make you cookies.' She went quiet for a moment as he continued. "I will be certain to create them with extra amounts of love and care.' 

She hiccoughed. 

'B-but you're not a baker.'

'I am.' He deemed to put on an offended face though the smile rather blew it. 'I put a bun in your oven, did I not?' 

She laughed.


	31. Midnight(Various)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various 100 word fills centered around the midnight hour. 
> 
> Vaarilion is mine.  
> Imani is mine. 
> 
> Liya is SoftlyTea's  
> Arkved and Galina are TheMulletWhisperer's
> 
> The rest belong to Bethesda.

Ondolemar groaned as the Breton climbed upon his lap to slowly sink down his throbbing member slowly. Liya tossed her head back and moaned as she came to rest against him and gazed down at him through thick lashes. The elf swallowed thickly and brought his hands to rest on her hips. 

'Insatiable little human don't you know the time is late ohhh!' 

The Breton ground against him with a shiver and a grin pulled at her lips. 

'As if you haven't woken me at the midnight hour,' She leaned down and touched their noses together. 'Commander.' 

 

\----

 

His footfalls echoed around his cold room as he paced angrily. His bed was empty as it had been for far too many weeks, cold and teasing him with the reminder he was alone, agitating him further as he glared hatefully at it. Imani had been nothing but a memory for far too long. The memories of the two warming his bed only quelled and sated his desire for so long, and it had been long enough. 

A click had him stopping mid-stride. He bristled and sucked in a breath as she approached. She smiled. 

'Sorry I'm late, Dragon.' 

 

\----

 

Arkved was exhausted. 

He had finally soothed Avesi and returned the toddler back into her crib and was slowly sneaking back out of her room. He longed to curl up next to Galina and sleep and his goal was nearly in reach when his dreams were shattered. Startled and unable to contain it, Arkved launched upward with a yelp as the stuffed hound plush squeaked beneath his foot, and in turn the girl in the crib woke with a cry. 

Galina sighed and glanced at the clock. Midnight. She resigned herself to save him as she heard his superior whine. 

 

\----

 

'I...I told you...e-everything.'

The Altmer observed the Bosmer with a cold smirk. 

'I am well aware.'

The Bosmer wheezed out a pained noise and lifted his head to glance at the interrogator through his one eye not swollen shut and coughed. The metallic bite of his blood flooded his mouth and with a satisfied hum the High Elf rose.

'You...' Vaarilion's fingers curled around the dagger hilt. 'You promised m-my freedom tomorrow.'

The Bosmer choked as the knife sliced his throat and looked at the interrogator in disbelief. 

'It's midnight, cur.'


	32. Cabbage Bench(Arkved & Co.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Whacky-ass-dream.   
> Arkved and Galina belong to TheMulletwhisperer  
> Liya(or rather "Biggles Rider") belongs to Softly tea  
> And you know by now that Imani is my little terror etc, etc.   
> For this I've taken little bits of inspiration from past stories written by the three of us.   
> Chapter named by TheMulletwhisperer...lay off the pcp, kid.   
> *goes to the store*

Arkved walked along the path humming happily beneath his breath. Above the sun shown bright and warmed his face pleasantly. The birds chirped and scurried about through the trees, the breeze rustled the bright new spring foliage, and with a dreamy sigh, the Altmer paused and looked around the forest with a smile. 

That promptly dropped off his face when he noticed something out of place. 

His mouth dropped open and the mer found himself stumbling backwards as the massive figure ran straight for him at full speed. Though his mind screamed at him to run the elf found himself frozen in fear and ever-so-slight curiosity as the Thalmor burst through the bushes and paused before him. Arkved found his throat tightening and managed to rasp out a high pitched squeak as Rulindil pressed closer still. 

'D-Dragon?'

Dragon? Wait. Why had he called the Emissary that? Wasn't that what that Breton called him..Imiya? Imondi? 

'I have what you've requested.'

Arkved blinked at the sincerity held in Rulindil's pitch eyes. 

'Uh…I,'

'Behold!' Rulindil threw his arms out to his sides and smiled proudly as he shouted. 

'Graag Strun Nu!'

For long moments they stood in awkward silence, Rulindil's smile growing more and more crazed, and Arkved's confusion following the lead of the Emissary's smile. 

'M-Master Rulindil wh-OUCH!' Arkved grabbed blindly for whatever had just fallen upon his head and caught it tight against his chest. Rulindil, the terrifying and sadistic torturer, _squealed_ in joy. 

'Do you love it?!'

Arkved glanced down and blinked. He held in his arms a cabbage. A smile split his lips and some unknown joy sprang forward in his mind. He DID love it! What a wonderful gift! Rulindil seemed to understand his unspoken emotions because it was then that he started to dance on his feet happily. 

'I had to talk to The Sneak! She gave me the shout! I knew you'd love it!'

The Sneak. Right. That made total sense! 

'How ever did you get the shout from her?!'

'It wasn't easy,' Rulindil shifted on his feet uneasily now. 'I had to…to mount upon the back of a flying butter,'

'No!' Arkved gasped and Rulindil nodded grimly. 

'Yes, it was horrible! And then! Then I had to pass through The Rooms.'

Arkved stepped forward and placed a sympathetic hand on Rulindil's shoulder. 

'Go on.'

'The first held a small human. She…she is great friends with The Sneak. They call her Biggles Rider.'

Arkved bristled. 

'Biggles?! Could the legends be true?!'

'It gets worse! She lived in a marshmallow fortress! She invited me in for tea and sweet rolls and no matter what I said she'd just apologize! After I escaped her small, apologetic clutches, I stumbled into the next room. The Falcon.'

'The..The Blonde Falcon?'

'Yes! She lived in a tall tall tree!' Rulindil glanced around nervously and looked Arkved right in the eyes, 'A _rubber tree_.' Arkved paled. 'She only spoke in a horrible squawk! It was as if she was saying…"SadASS!" as she'd dive for me!'

Arkved led the Emissary over to a conveniently placed bench, made of cabbage, and sat them both down. 

'What happened?'

'She threw bouncing balls made of rat feces and mud at me.'

Arkved hugged Rulindil tight as the Emissary sobbed. What a horrible tragedy! One knew that bouncing balls made of such things were only to be used sparingly on Middas! 

'There there, it's alright.'

Rulindil sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his dress. 

'What happened next?'

'I had to climb the tree to get to the next room.'

'Was it Biggles?'

'Arkved, Biggles…he's… _it's_ …Commander Ondolemar's cock.'

Arkved blinked.

'I barely escaped with my life! But I managed to sate his ravenous appetite with Biggles Rider…' Rulindil stared blankly ahead. 'I found out why they called her Biggles Rider…'

'You poor mer…'

'But then…then I found _her_.'

'The Sneak?'

'Yes.'

'Yes indeed.'

Arkved shot his glance up and the one that stood before him now smiled sweetly. 

'Hello, Sadass.'

'Gazelle.'

Rulindil frowned. 

'Why would you call her that?'

Arkved glared at the elf beside him who shrunk back. 

'Silence.'

Imani giggled. 

'Breton, you've caused quite enough trouble here. Sending my soldier through your rooms of debauchery, forcing his eyes to see things that cannot be unseen, tampering with crucial Thalmo cabbage information.' Arkved stepped forward and felt a renewed surge of authority take him as Imani stumbled back. 'Give me one good reason that I should not strike you down, _irritant_.'

'I am the one that gave you the shout.'

'Indeed. Unfortunately that isn't good enough.'

A smile, malicious, curled her lips. 

'I challenge you then, Superior Altmer,' she took a step forward, 'Divine Arkved,' he growled and eyed the little Breton heatedly, 'the Sublime Sentinel to…a riot.' 

Arkved reeled back and Rulindil gasped in superior offence and addressed her in angry shock. 

'Altmer do NOT riot!'

'Altmer don't fuck gazelles either.' she quipped back with a smirk. 

Arkved shot his amber gaze over to Rulindil who flushed guiltily. 

'Rulindil…'

'I-I…she…it's not what it sounds like.'

'I could give you a play back of what it sounds like.'

Arkved glared at the grinning Breton, gripped the bouncing ball tight against his palm, and doubled back.

'Enough!'

Imani dropped to her knees and cried out defeated as the little ball bounced off her forehead and rolled away. 

'Y-you…I-I cannot best you!'

Rulindil clapped happily and Arkved smiled smugly. 

'You did it! You defeated her!'

'I did. I did!'

'You did what?'

Arkved's eyes flew open and was met by Galina grinning at him with amusement. 

'Uh…'

'You talk a lot in your sleep, Sadass.' 

'I-I do?'

'Mhmm. By the way I know you've been reading the translations from Dovah.' she leaned down and kissed his flushed cheek. 'There is no cabbage storm shout, I had no idea Ondolemar's cock existed at all, and Rulindil would be better suited in a dress rather than that bathrobe he wears.'

Arkved went to reply hastily, as if everything she'd said and everything he'd dream would spawn the officers, when she cut him off by climbing on top of him and grinning devilishly. 

'I rather like how you dream, Arkved.'

'Y-you do?'

'I do.'

'Oh…uh…o-of course you do. My dreams are, uh,'

'Superior, yes, I know.'


End file.
